¿Vivir Contigo?
by Maureen Evans
Summary: Escrito antes de DH: El trío y Ginny viven en un departamento y son vecinos, ahora tienen una vida libre de Voldemort.Harry y Ginny tienen una noticia que dar y un favor que pedir a sus amigos. ¿Como se lo tomaran ellos? ::Totalmente Ron&Hermione::
1. Chapter 1

¡**Como les prometí! Aquí esta este fic, mi Primer Hermione/Ron y estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa, espero sus comentarios¿si? **

**Disclaimer: todo esto le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a la WB así que nada de denuncias¿ok?**

**Sumario: Pre-Howgarts El trío y Ginny viven en un departamento y son vecinos, ahora tienen una vida libre de Voldemort. Harry y Ginny tienen una noticia que dar y un favor que pedir a sus mejores amigos. Y Ron y Hermione aprenderán que del odio al amor solo hay un departamento. **

**Capitulo 1¡¿Qué, Qué!**

Vamos, es para hoy- dijo una mujer de joven de edad que vestía un lindo vestido color lila

Ya voy- se oyó decir desde lejos

Que no tenemos todo el día- sus cabellos castaños que hace poco estaban recogidos implacablemente gracias a algunas pociones ahora se encontraban de nuevo desordenados- Harry y Ginny ya se adelantaron

Espera un momento- contestó la persona con un tono de enfadado

Anda ya apúrate que llegaremos tarde- se los intentaba alisar un poco mientras con la punta de su zapatilla golpeaba una y otra vez el suelo

¿Has visto mi camisa de los Cannons?

No lo se, creo que a de estar sucia en algún lugar- rodó lo ojos mientras se seguía acomodando su cabello- usa otra- contestó con simpleza

Pero yo no quiero usar otra, quiero usar **esa**- se quejó- No habrá un hechizo que sepas para…

¡Qué uses otra!- le regañó la castaña

Esta bien, pero yo quería mi camisa de los Chudley, oye y si…- no ocupó seguir hablando cuando una vena salía de la sien de la chica

RONALD WEASLEY O BAJAS EN ESTE MOMENTO O TE ATENDRAS A LAS CONSECUENCIAS

Ésta bien, esta bien – se le oyó decir mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad. Por unos momentos ella dudó si se trataba de su amigo de toda la vida, traía unos vaqueros que ella le había regalado en su cumpleaños, y que le quedaban perfectamente y una camisa blanca simple debajo de la chaqueta que combinaba con su pantalón; se veía muy guapo aunque no quisiera admitirlo - que humor, te digo, todo esto se evitaría si tuviéramos un elfo a nuestro servicio- confirmado, si era él, su insensible amigo Ron, que cada cinco minutos le recordaba que quería un elfo a su servicio y que por su culpa no tenía. No, esta vez no discutiría con él, no hoy, no por eso.

Eso ya lo hemos discutido antes, y sabes lo que pienso acerca de la esclavitud de elfos domésticos, Ron.

¡Pero para ellos es un placer el servir a alguien!- gritó exasperado jalándose sus pelirrojos cabellos- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione!

¡LES LAVARON EL CEREBRO!-gritó exasperada, dándose cuenta de su error quiso remediarlo- entiéndelo Ron, por favor – listó, su ultimo cabello se aplacó

Si claro- rodó los ojos

El único que te quejas eres tu- se dio media vuelta y lo encaró- ni Harry ni Ginny reniegan por hacer sus quehaceres, aparte como crees que se vería que yo, siendo la representante de los derechos de TODAS las criaturas mágicas incluidos principalmente los elfos domésticos, tuviera un elfo trabajando para mi o para mis amigos cuando los e estado defendiendo, y aparte ahora cuando el ministerio esta interesándose en la plataforma élfica, seria muy cínico de mi parte y…

¡tú y tu Pedo¿¡Siempre tienes que tomarte tan enserio las cosas!

ES Pe, E, De, De, O! PEDDO- estalló- Y ESE ES TU PROBLEMA RON WEASLEY, NUNCA TOMAS ENSERIO NADA- gritó encarándole, cuestión muy chistosa puesto que ella a comparación de Ron era sencillamente en una palabra, _enana_, pero eso no le importo a ningunos de los dos puesto que estaban tan furiosos que apenas y se dieron cuenta de su acercamiento se sorprendieron y se alejaron por lo menos un metro de distancia uno del otro, Ron con las orejas muy rojas y Hermione con las mejillas encendidas

No quiero discutir de este tema, _otra vez_ – refunfuñó- vamonos antes de que la Sra. Weasley nos regañe- dijo Hermione dándole la espalda

Si, esta bien, pero Hermio…

He dicho, vamonos- salió del apartamento; quería llorar, solo llevaban menos de un año viviendo los cuatro en el mismo edificio, siendo vecinos, y cuando creía que su relación con Ron mejoraba, volvían discutían por cualquier tontería, bueno no era que el PEDDO fuera cualquier tontería, por que era parte de su trabajo, lo que si era una tontería era que Ron no lo respetara. Debía guardar la calma, debía haber un lado positivo. ¿Lo había? Sí, no vivía con él.

Hermione – la alcanzó Ron en el elevador, la castaña se limpió unas lagrimas y dio vuelta

¿Ahora que?- los ojos de Hermione estaban un poco rojos y de eso, por primera vez en la vida él se dio cuenta

Lo siento- Hermione alzó una ceja- Enserio- ella vio que de verdad estaba arrepentido, pero lo dejo continuar hablar- siempre nos peleamos constantemente y yo en verdad quiero que lo _nuestro_… bueno tu sabes, nuestra amistad perdure, y sabes que aunque me queje siempre te apoyare en eso de la plataforma élfica

Gracias- y sin dudar lo abrazó, Ron casi no pudo reaccionar y cuando le iba dar una palmadita en su espalda lo pensó mejor y rodó sus hombros, un suave tin sonó y las puertas del elevador se abrieron, unas risitas socarronas se escucharon y los dos chicos voltearon

Vez Harry- habló una chica pelirroja de ojos cafés, indudablemente era la voz de Ginny Weasley- te digo que no hacía falta preocuparnos por ellos dos

Si, de eso me doy cuenta- Harry Potter tosió un poco mientras ocultaba una sonrisa de sus labios- no quisiera interrumpir su momento especial- señaló su abrazo- así que mejor nos adelantamos, como lo debimos haber hecho antes

Solo les avisamos que mi mamá nos esta esperando, y no le gusta la impuntualidad, bueno aunque si le dan la noticia creo que se le olvidara regañarlos de la alegría…-dicho esto el ascensor se volvió a cerrar

No esperen…ustedes no creerán que nosotros, por que- se separaron al instante

No es lo que parece

¡Oigan no! - demasiado tarde el elevador marcaba el cambio de piso, o sea ya no los escuchaban – oye hermione creo que… hermione – volteo a todos lados y no había nada- hermione, hermione- la chica volvió a aparecerse y rodó los ojos

Oh por Dios, Ron- lo tomó de la muñeca y se aparecieron

¿Dios?- preguntó confuso, mientras caminaban por el caminito que conducía a la madriguera

Luego te explico- tocó la puerta, recordó que había olvidado algún presente para la ocasión, buscó entre su bolsa su varita - _orchideous_ – y la punta de su varita salió un hermoso ramo de flores

Oh vamos Hermione no tienes que… - Ron tenía en su rostro la misma mueca en su rostro de despreocupación y sus manos las cubrían las bolsas delanteras de su pantalón

Si, Ron si tengo que

¡Hermione, querida!- exclamó Molly Weasley mientras la estrujaba entre sus brazos

Que gusto verla Señora Weasley- le entregó el ramo cuando la soltó

Oh que lindo ramo, gracias hermione, no tenias que haberte molestado

No fue ninguna molestia - contestó sonriente

Si, no duro ni cinco segundos - canturreo en un murmullo Ron, Hermione lo miró duramente

Oh Ronald- le abrazó su madre cariñosamente

Hay mamá- recriminó Ron, su madre abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño recordando algo

Ronald Billius Weasley – le riñó su madre – como es posible que ni una carta le escribas a tu padre y a mi, ni una nota¡nada¡quiero una buena explicación y la quiero ahora!

Pero mamá- quiso decir Ron

Pero nada Ron, un mes y medio sin saber nada de ti y una de las condiciones que te puse por dejarte ir fue que me escribieras cada mes por lo menos…

Lo se mamá, pero yo…

Si no fuera por Ginny- señaló detrás de ellos – deberías aprender de ella

Vez Ronnie- habló la pelirroja detrás de él, estaba tomada de la mano de Harry - deberías aprender mas de mi- dijo, Ron la fulminó con la mirada, y saludó a su mamá con un beso, Harry hizo lo mismo – y bueno ¿ahora por que?- rió mientras todos pasaban adentro

Por que tu si eres buena hija y me envías cartas cada semana – ginny le sacó infantilmente la lengua a Ron quien hizo lo mismo, no hace falta decir que Harry y Hermione rodaron lo ojos y se rieron por la falta de madures de los hermanos - pasen al patio y siéntense que no tarda en servirse la comida

Quiere que le ayudemos – preguntó Hermione

No, gracias Hermione, no quisiera molestarles

No es ninguna molestia mamá- contestó Ginny – vamos – y se adentraron a la cocina, Harry y Ron salieron al patio donde habían varias mesas unidas y cubiertas de una lona para el sol, ahí se encontraban sentados charlando la mayoría de los Weasley y Tonks

Hola chicos- saludó el Señor Weasley, Arthur Weasley era reconocido por dos cosas, por su gran carisma y su gusto por todo lo no mágico, los chicos lo saludaron respectivamente – llegaron a tiempo

Si, por suerte

Donde esta la ex prefecta y la novia del Elegido – dijo uno de los gemelos

Hola George, yo también me alegro de verte – saludó Ron sarcásticamente

No soy George

El es Fred – contestó el otro gemelo que había salido de la nada – te digo que gran hermano eres que ni nos reconoces

Cierra la boca Fred, se que eres tu – dijo sentándose en una silla Ron

Uhh que humor – contestaron

Ya chicos, dejen a Ron en paz – rió Charlie

Están ayudando a la señora weasley en la cocina – respondió Harry

Hola _Aggy_ – saludó Fleur dándole sus respectivos dos besos – _miga_ que guapo estas, si no _fuega pog_ que _egues_ mi concuño _seguias_ mi cuñado – rió

Calma Fleur – llegó Ginny delante de Hermione con varias ollas con comida en sus brazos – que Harry ya esta apartado – la saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla; si, bien Ginny y Fleur no eran las mejores amigas por lo menos como cuñadas se trataban mejor

¿Quieren que les ayude?- preguntó tonks animadamente saliendo de la conversación con Charlie, las chicas se voltearon a ver con cara de circunstancias

No gracias, querida- respondió Molly a tiempo, y con un movimiento de su varita toda la comida lleno las mesas – mira, ya terminamos – sonrió cambiando la conversación al ver la cara de desilusión de la chica – y Remus¿hoy no nos acompañará?

Oh pues si, pero se nos unirá mas tarde, tenia un poco de trabajo y con su condición no le puede poner peros ahora que el ministerio esta dándole esa oportunidad de trabajo

Oigan y hablando de Lupins- habló Fred

¿Dónde esta la pequeña diablilla de Andy? – preguntó secundando su gemelo

Debe estar adentro jugando con Maddy – contestó Bill, no tardó de decirlo cuando una pequeña masa de lodo y una niña como de tres años se acercaron a él

Oh Merlín – se levantaron para ver bien, todos

¡Madeline! – exclamó asustada Fleur

Papi – sollozó una de ellas – Andy me aventó al _chiquedo_ con lo _cedos_

Oh maddy- Bill sacó su varita y dijo _fregotejo_, la pequeña masa se convirtió en una bella niña pelirroja de casi cuatro años que lloraba como magdalena – no fue su intención, solo estaba jugando, ven – la cargó entre sus brazos y la pequeña lo abrazó (n/a: awwwwww¿no es lindo?). Madeline Weasley, así era ella, hija de Bill y Fleur, mimada puesto que era la primera y única hija, nieta y sobrina de los Weasley, pero eso si con principios y muy bella por supuesto para su edad

Andrómeda – reprendió Tonks a su hija, quien al oír su nombre completo guardó refugio detrás de los gemelos quienes traían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, también Tonks pero la reprimía por el ceño fruncido de la señora Weasley – ni te escondas tu padre se enterará de esto – a Andy no le quedaba otra que hacer su mirada de cordero degollado, chica lista puesto que funcionó – bueno tal vez lo deje pasar – la niña sonrió y corrió a besarla – pero solo por esta vez – todos rieron y empezaron a comer

Así era Andrómeda Lupin, una niña muy traviesa y lista para tener apenas solo tres años, por eso era una de la protegida de los gemelos, cosa que no le gustaba para nada a Molly, pero que Tonks y Remus dejaban pasar, su cabello era casi castaño claro como el de su papá y muy callada, pero como decían lo gemelos: las calladas son las peores.

La comida como siempre estuvo muy rica y la charla muy amena, Remus llegó como una hora después pero casi no se había perdido de nada puesto que la comida casi llegó a convertirse en cena. Harry llamó la atención de todos

bueno, verán – habló cuando todas las miradas se posaron en él, lo cual se le hacia mas difícil hablar, Ginny le tomó la mano en signo de apoyo

¿Qué pasa, Harry?

Harry y yo queremos darles una noticia – contestó Ginny

Verán Ginny y yo queremos vivir juntos – hubo todo tipo de reacciones, desde miradas de asombro hasta miradas pícaras

Oh – dijo sorprendida Molly comprendiendo todo – harry, bueno tu sabes que todos aquí te consideramos de la familia mas que nada y que no tenemos mejor yerno que tú, por no decir el único, pero ¿no creen que se lo están tomando muy rápido? Digo ya viven casi juntos

Lo sabemos mamá – contestó Ginny – pero es solo nuestro primer paso, harry y yo tenemos la idea de tener un pre compromiso y queremos vivir juntos por un tiempo

¿Pre compromiso? – preguntaron todos, ginny soltó un suspiro, tomo su mano izquierda y dio vuelta a algo

¡Un anillo de compromiso! – exclamaron todas las mujeres presentes

Pre compromiso – aclaró, pero eso a nadie le importó, un anillo más la palabra compromiso menos el pre, era MUCHO

Oh Ginny – corrieron todas para ver el anillo, no bastó decir que eso mejoró y ablandó las cosas.

Cada uno se retiró a sus casas y el trío y Ginny se quedaron un tiempo más, Molly y Arthur estaban en la cocina con Harry y Ginny admirando el anillo y teniendo la "charla". Harry y Ginny habían aclarado que su relación no iba a llegar a tema de mayores mientras ella no fuera legalmente la Sra. Potter, todo el mundo quedo satisfecho. Ron jugaba con una pelotita de hule rebotándola por la pared y cachándola. Hermione leía un libro que había tomado al azar de una pila de libros que estaba en la madriguera, iba dar la vuelta a una página cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Ron – habló mirándolo a la cara, el no dejo de hacer lo suyo

¿Que?- preguntó desparramado en el sillón

¿Sabes a donde van a ir a vivir?

No lo se – se encogió de hombros – ¿acaso importa? – rebotó de nuevo la pelota

Ay! Deja esa pelota en paz, y claro que si importa … - pero no pudo seguir hablando por que sus dos amigos se acercaban

Ron – habló harry, Ron atrapó la pelota y lo volteó a ver

Hermione

Tenemos que pedirles algo importante- dijeron al unísono

¿Que pasa? – preguntó rascándose la cabeza un confundido Ron

Pues ya saben que queremos vivir juntos – _oh oh_ , pensó hermione al darse cuenta que había dicho _queremos_ y no _vamos_

Si¿y? – al parecer Ron no se daba cuenta, pensó Hermione, que le rogaba a Merlín que no fuera lo que pensaba, Harry y su novia se miraron preocupados

Queremos que Hermione y tu vivan juntos – soltaron la bomba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews que me muero de los nervios por su opinión, bien, hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Besos Maureen – Evans **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: todo esto le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a la WB así que nada de denuncias¿ok?**

**Sumario: Pre-Howgarts El trío y Ginny viven en un departamento y son vecinos, ahora tienen una vida libre de Voldemort. Harry y Ginny tienen una noticia que dar y un favor que pedir a sus mejores amigos. Y Ron y Hermione aprenderán que del odio al amor solo hay un departamento.**

**Este capitulo es dedicado a **

**AIMEE: muchas gracias por tu comentario y por que te haya encantado el fic pero yo no he escrito el de "arrepentido" **

**Florciss: gracias por haberlo leído y por haberte gustado, aquí esta el otro capitulo**

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: jaja gracias, aquí esta la continuación y gracias! **

**Natty: gracias, y para que no te mueras aquí esta el segundo capitulo, no vaya ser que pierda a una lectora de mi fic**

**Sel: jaja de nuevo gracias, no se si el capitulo este bueno como el anterior, pero lo escribí con tantas ganas como el primero **

**Pinklongbottom: lo se lo se, no podía quedarme las ganas sin ponerle Maddy espero y sigas al corriente con el fic **

**PriNcEsS GrExXiE: que bueno que te haya encantado, aquí lo sigo escribiendo. Yo también amo los harry-ginny, gracias por tus deseos**

**Johanny Potter: gracias por tu review, aquí tienes la explicación, y también me estoy poniendo al corriente con tu fic**

**Pia: muchas gracias, tu que fuiste la primera en enviarme un review, eres casi casi como la madrina de honor de mi fic**

**Besos a todas y a todos que no tuvieron tiempo de escribir un review **

Capitulo 2: de Películas, a Celos y Mudanzas

¿QUE! – exclamaron asustados, Ron empezó a toser desmenuzadamente, Hermione le dio unos golpecillos en el espalda

Creemos que si nos vamos a mudar a algunos de los dos departamentos no podemos a dejar a ninguno de los dos sin un techo para vivir

Pero… - quiso alegar Ron – yo me puedo regresar a vivir aquí¿no?

¿Y vas a dejar a Hermione sola? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido su hermana

No chicos, no hay problema, la verdad es que esto se puede solucionar de otra forma

Tienes razón Hermione – habló de nuevo Ginny pensando y de pronto se le ocurrió una gran idea – ahora que lo pienso, no me habías mencionado que Víktor Krum vendría a …

La verdad yo no lo veo problema el vivir en el mismo apartamento, digo la verdad es que llevamos siendo vecinos casi un año y que ahora vivamos en el mismo techo no le veo diferencia, aparte a mis papás me ayudaron para el enganche cuando compramos el apartamento, seria grosero desperdiciar volviendo mudarme aquí; creo que todos agradecerían y Vicky – Hermione lo miró mal – perdón Víktor le seria mas cómodo hospedarse en un hotel – todos lo miraron sorprendidos por decir setenta y tres palabras seguidas y sin respirar con solamente al oír el nombre de Víktor Krum, Ginny sonrió maliciosamente, tal vez algún día cuando estuvieran casados y con hijos les agradecerían o ¿no?

Entonces creo que no hay problema – respondió Harry

Bien, mañana me mudó – aplaudió feliz la pelirroja saliendo de la sala

¡Oye¿¡Como que te mudas? – se levantó alegando Ron – ¡Harry se muda! Ese apartamento es mío y ahí me quedo, aparte el suyo no es dos pisos …– y los hermanos salieron de ahí

¿En serio, qué te parece vivir con Ron?- preguntó divertido Harry tomando el libro que leía ella y hojeándolo

Pues mis dudas tengo – rió – la verdad no se, solo quiero estar en paz con él y dudo que viviendo juntos se solucionen las cosas

Admítelo, les estamos haciendo el favor- dijo distraído

Ummm - respondió ocultando su sonrojo detrás de un enorme libro – a veces Ron se pone muy pesado y sabes que siempre terminamos peleando aunque pongamos de nuestra parte

_Uff Ron no te pongas pesado_ – se escuchó decir a Ginny en la cocina

¿Vez, tu prometida lo avala – habló

Y yo – rieron, luego Harry fingió seriedad – a ver Señorita Granger, si vas a vivir con Ron debes saber unas cosas

Ahórreselas Señor Potter, me las se de memoria, déjeme decirle que estoy más que actualizada en el GRAN arte de Ron – volvieron a reír

Bueno esta bien, esta bien me cambiaré yo¿contenta? – habló Ron volviendo a entrar, detrás de él Ginny – ¿de que se ríen?

No, de nada – respondieron, el chico los miro extraño

Bueno creo que nos vamos yendo – dijo Ginny - que mañana tenemos que madrugar para la mudanza – le dio un beso a Harry

Oigan, mas respeto con los presentes – Ron señaló a Hermione y a él – adiós mamá, adiós papá- gritó – Ya nos vamos

¿Tan temprano?- preguntaron entrando a la sala

Si mami, es que mañana tenemos que hacer la pequeña mudanza y madrugaremos, pero no te apures – dijo Ginny cuando su madre iba a replicar – pronto nos vamos a ver¿si? Dentro de dos semanas regresan Percy y Penélope de sus vacaciones y le vamos a dar la bienvenida¿no? Aparte debemos darle la noticia – Molly asintió y abrazó a cada uno de los chicos, por ultimo Ron

Quiero que me escribas¿si?

Si, mamá – salieron de la madriguera hasta buscar un área donde pudieran aparecerse

Buuurrr- Ginny tuvo escalofríos, hacia algo de frío y se abrazó a Harry quien la recibió gustoso; Hermione también titiritió y Ron volteó a verla de reojo, estaban atrás de ellos, y no precisamente por lentos, la verdad esa era su técnica cuando sus amigos estaban muy acaramelados, Hermione se frotó sus manos, y se reprimió mentalmente por haber querido traerse un suéter, pero antes de seguir haciéndolo algo caliente posó sobre sus hombros¡era la chamarra de Ron!

Gracias – dijo Hermione, él simplemente se encogió de hombros

No hay de que – ella se acurrucó en la chamarra la cual tenia el olor inconfundible de Ron, se sonrosó por ello

… - la chica estaba muda

Vamos – murmuró sonriendo y señalando a sus amigos, Hermione asintió sonriendo, le tomo de la mano y pronto aparecieron en su apartamento, una típica manía que tenían, él sí había pasado la prueba para aparecerse pero le gustaba que Hermione le ayudara en eso, una pequeña costumbre que sin darse cuenta la habían tomado. Al instante estaban en su apartamento.

Así que es aquí donde viviré desde mañana – habló ron casualmente

Así parece – contestó ella entrando a su habitación mientras se quitaba sus aretes y los ponía en su lugar, cuando regreso se encontró a Ron observando todo el apartamento – sabes Ron si no te gusta sabes que…

¡No! – exclamó rápidamente – no es eso, de hecho si me gusta, me encanta Hermione.- se volteo para ver comedor - Me resultaría agradable vivir contigo – dijo mirando el techo para que ella no viera su sonrojo, tanto así que no pudo ver el de la chica

Bien, entonces no hay más que hablar, Señor Weasley – rió para evitar su sonrojo y entró a la cocina – ¿quieres leche y galletas? – preguntó

Mmmm no gracias – la chica salió de la cocina con un plato de galletas y leche fría

¿Que tienes, rechazas galletas y leche¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Ron?

Ja ja ja, lo que pasa es que no quiero…

Las hizo Ginny – no terminó de decir cuando Ron ya le había quitado el plato con galletas y las comía; Hermione tomo una antes de que se las acabara todas y se sentaron el sillón a ver la tele

Te digo, tantos canales y ni uno que valga la pena – Ron cambiaba con el control canal por canal

…_Y ahora nuestro maratón de películas de terror… _

Mmmm esto se ve interesante – dijo Hermione y apareció palomitas

…_La viuda Negra… _

Vaya, eso si me tranquilizará- pensó Ron sarcásticamente

45 minutos después

Ron, yo no tengo miedo ¿y tu?- preguntó Hermione cuando anunciaron los comerciales, estaban abrazados y Ron estaba más pálido que de costumbre

_Odio las arañas, odio las arañas_- pensó mientras se aferraba a su Hermione, perdón a su amiga – nnn no nop – negó con la cabeza varias veces tragando dificultosamente – pero si tu quieres le cambiamos…

No, creo que mejor la terminamos de ver, después de todo es ficticio¿no?

… _volvemos con la viuda negra y como descuartiza y come a la pobre pareja_…_ oh Susan tengo miedo… no te preocupes Brian eso de la viuda negra no existe… oh que es esa sombra que esta ahí… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritaron – APAGALE RON APAGALE

HAY VOY HAY VOY – Ron intentaba apagarle pero con la presión (y por que tenia a Hermione colgada de su brazo) no encontraba el maldito botón rojo de apagado/ encendido del control

uff por poco – comentó Hermione respirando cuando le pudieron apagar

no tuve miedo – dijo Ron(n/a: como en la película de la piedra filosofal XD)–sintió algo en sus pies – AAAAAAAAA

¡Crookshanks! – se brincó a sus brazos, Hermione rió, el la secundó

jajaja quien lo diría, después de todas las aventuras que hemos tenido, le tememos a una película de terror – razonó la chica

somos complicados – respondió con simpleza

Por cierto, gracias – se quito la chamarra que traía puesta y se la entrego

Ya te dije que no fue nada – comentó tomándola

ya llegué! – anunció Ginny abriendo la puerta – oh, Ron te hacia en tu apartamento

pues ya estoy en él

ja ja, tu sabes a lo que me refiero

bueno, ya me voy – bostezó – tengo sueño – dijo y salió del apartamento

adiós – susurró Hermione

mmmm¿Qué tenemos aquí? – habló Ginny

no entiendo a que te refieres

vamos hermione, estoy tan harta de hablar de mi hermano y tu, al principio era bueno para el chisme pero ya me estoy aburriendo de hablar de lo mismo, y preguntarte lo obvio

yo…

sabes muy bien que a la única que quiero como cuñada, es a ti. Y por parte de Ron, que aunque sea un cabeza hueca.

Lo se Gin – suspiró – pero… un momento¿hablan de nosotros¿quien?

Jeje, oh mira la hora que es, ya es tarde – bostezó falsamente – me voy a dormir

Alto ahí – la señaló Hermione – Ginebra Molly Weasley, como es eso que hablan de Ron y de mi¿cuando?

Oh todo el tiempo… la verdad son el tema de conversación en cualquier reunión – contestó con una sonrisa de niña buena – claro en cualquiera en la que no estén presentes ustedes dos – bostezo realmente esta vez – me encantaría hablar contigo pero tengo sueño y mañana será un gran día

Si tu lo dices – bostezó también ella y entro a su cuarto – buenas noches, Hermione – cuando cerró los ojos ya no recordó nada después.

Herm… Herm… - habló entre sueños Ron, tenia una almohada entre sus brazos y la aferraba así. Hubiera seguido babeándola si no fuera por que rayos del sol le pegaron directo a la cara, molesto se tapó el rostro con las sabanas pero viendo que no se podía dormir de nuevo se sentó - Wuuuuuuaaaaaa – bostezó. Abrió sus ojos y observó su habitación o por lo menos parte de ella – ¡pero que diablos! …

Buenos días, dormilón – saludó Ginny mientras acomodaba sus cosas, cajas de cartón volaban por doquier, una de ellas perdió el rumbo y lo tumbó de la cama. Ella rió

Oh maldición Ginny, no crees que es muy tempraaaaaaaaawwwwwno – se levantó y se rascó la panza perezosamente

Si las nueve de la mañana se te hace muy temprano, entonces lo es – respondió Harry entrando con más cajas

Claro que lo es – refunfuñó saliendo del cuarto, tomó una taza roja que tenia escrito con letras enorme su nombre y se sirvió café. Salió y tocó la puerta del apartamento 512-b

Ya voy – se escuchó decir- oh eres tu – abrió Hermione – pasa, ya se me hace tarde – tomó su maletín el cual llenó de carpetas

Para que, si es domingo – le dio un sorbo a su taza

Lo se, pero me mandaron una lechuza diciendo que se me ocupaba – le mostró la carta que estaba en la mesita de a lado

¿Por qué no tiene el sello del ministerio? – preguntó Ron cuando la tomó

Eh por que me la envió Anthony Kingston, no se si te acuerdes de él, cabello castaño, mi compañero de departamento de regulación de derechos

Ah – exclamó con las orejas rojas – _Tony_

Oh Ron por favor – Hermione paro de caminar – no empieces con mas motes, Kingston solo es mi compañero de trabajo

Pero te a invitado a salir y casi se te a declarado

Y siempre le digo que no – tomó una manzana y la guardó en su bolsillo – y tu mismo lo dijiste, casi. A mi el no me interesa – dijo definitivamente cuando el pelirrojo iba a volver a replicar – nos vemos – tomó polvos flú y los aventó a la chimenea – departamento de regulación de derechos – y desapareció. Ron se acabó su café, se cambió y se dispuso a acomodar su nueva habitación

Solo espero que no te equivoques, _Herms_ – sonrió pensando en como le gustaría decirle ese mote, por lo menos para eso era bueno

**Listo! Ya terminé este capitulo, se que parece más de relleno pero tenia que dar explicaciones, así que el tercer Chap estará mas que interesante por que inician las peleas de convivencia XD **

**Por hoy es todo así que espero sus comentarios; que estuvo mal, que estuvo bien, que si le falto, que si le sobró… pues escríbanlo en un review. Que todo son bien recibidos. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: todo esto le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a la WB así que nada de denuncias¿ok?**

**Sumario: Post-Howgarts El trío y Ginny viven en un departamento y son vecinos, ahora tienen una vida libre de Voldemort. Harry y Ginny tienen una noticia que dar y un favor que pedir a sus mejores amigos. Y Ron y Hermione aprenderán que del odio al amor solo hay un departamento.**

**Capitulo 3: Mi novio… ¿RON! **

Simplemente ese no había sido su día, tan pronto como terminó su trabajo, regresó directo al edificio

Buenas tardes, Señorita Granger– saludó el portero, un señor ya de edad avanzada, mientras le abría la puerta

Buenos días, Jacob – contestó gentilmente, se dirigió al elevador y le pico al botón de arriba. Su apartamento se encontraba hasta el último piso, y agradecía que así fuera. Tan pronto y entró al ascensor se dio un suave masaje en sus sienes, recordando su día…

_buenos días – saludaban todos al ver pasar a hermione en cada cubículo que estaba en el cuarto piso_

_buenos días- les respondía, hasta que llegó a la puerta de una oficina. La puerta era de madera y tenía escrito su nombre: Hermione J. Granger – asistente de departamento de derechos de criaturas mágica, abajo estaba el nombre de Anthony, el también era asistente. Entró a su oficina y la observo, no era muy grande pero a ella le bastaba para lo que servia, tenía un escritorio con libros sobre él y fotografías suyas y de sus amigos en portarretratos, atrás de estos estaba colgado el diploma de Hogwarts en la pared y a su lado el de los EXTASIS, adelante estaba el escritorio de su compañero. Y una silla de color negro acolchonada que sin duda no estaba vacía _

_buenos días, Hermione – saludó Anthony Kingston dándole vuelta a la silla mostrándose, se levantó y le ofreció su asiento _

_buenos días – contestó como saludo, se sentó en su lugar - ¿para que era que me solicitaban? Otra vez la señora Henderson tuvo problemas con… - preguntó a medías_

_Kingston, ve a entregar esto a la oficina de coordinación de de duendes - entró su jefe – oh Hermione¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó al verla, la chica volteó a ver a Anthony quien abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza _

_Pues yo, solo señor… - no sabía ni tenia idea que decir, Anthony ya había salido_

_Ya veo lo que pasa, aquí – dijo serio – te enteraste que el puesto de subjefe esta disponible y quieres dar tu lucha – rió – oh vamos Hermione, usted sabe que es la favorita para ese puesto; vaya a descansar que de por si ya trabaja demasiado – su jefe salió de la oficina pero la puerta se volvió a abrir_

_Oh, hermione que bueno que viniste – entró Heidi con un montón de papeles en sus brazos – ¿me puedes echar una mano? _

_Claro, pero yo ya me…_

_Oh muchas gracias, no tienes idea de lo cuan agradecida estoy – puso todos los papeles en su escritorio y ella le ayudó con el papeleo hasta que dieron las doce de la tarde, hora en la que salió de ahí. No se volvió a encontrar con Anthony hasta que estaba cerca de la salida _

_Oh, lo siento mucho- se disculpo- no pensé que… _

_Si claro- contestó huraña, le entregó la varita al comprobador y luego se la entregó, pasó por la fuente y puso un galeón - ¿para que me citaste? En la oficina, en mi día **libre**- recalcó parándose de golpe y volteándolo a ver _

_Bueno, es que yo…yo solo quería preguntarte si iras al evento de gala que va dar el ministerio, supongo que si pero solo quisiera asegurarme – habló nervioso_

_si – dijo la chica con simpleza – debo ir _

_Bueno, me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo… como pareja- aclaró, Hermione lo miro raro, pero se dio cuenta que le había costado pedirle eso e intentó ablandar su mirada, a decir verdad, él no era feo, al contrario, era guapo y mucho, con su cabello castaño claro y su mirada verde olivo; pero ese era precisamente el problema su cabello no era rojo y su mirada no era de un azul profundo como el mar y en la que te podías perder horas y horas, y eso no te molestara en lo mas mínimo _

_Yo… - ¿como le podría decir que no, sin sonar tan dura? Tenia que inventar algo y pronto! De pronto visualizó a una pareja que se tomaba de la mano ¡eso era! – lo siento, pero ya voy a llevar a mi novio _

_Hermione Granger con novio – dijo una voz detrás de ella, los dos voltearon a ver a la susodicha_

_¡Lavender! – exclamó sorprendida – ¿que haces, aquí? – Lavender Brown la saludó de beso, estaba muy cambiada, su cabello rubio estaba ondulado y lucia un traje de sastre muy lujoso, sin duda muy bella, para horror de Hermione. Ella ahora trabajaba en el profeta_

_¿es así como ahora saludas a una compañera? Vine aquí para cubrir una noticia, pero hablando de ti ¿Quien es el afortunado?_

_Pues yo…_

_No me digas que Ronald Weasley? Si es así, que envidia, hace días lo vi junto con Harry Potter y déjame decirte que estaba más guapo que nunca_

_Yo – quiso hablar la castaña_

_Te digo que yo siempre tuve buen gusto- se dirigió a Anthony, que decir con los ánimos mas que decaídos – en sexto de Hogwarts, creo que hace casi 4 años fue mi novio, el fue de los únicos que besaban bien, los demás eran demasiados babosos, si pudiera volvería con él_

_Lo siento pero creo que ahora ya tiene pareja, que soy yo- contestó enfadada Hermione, el sexto año fue el peor de su vida y no quería volver a revivirlo…_

¿Qué hice? – se preguntó cuando el elevador marco el décimo piso y las puertas se abrieron – ¿ahora como le explico a Ron? Tranquila Hermione, primero descansa y luego hablas con él – se dijo así misma, buscó las llaves del apartamento y abrió la puerta – un buen descanso te vendrá bien – levantó la vista y su apartamento rustico ya no estaba si no uno con una decoración mas brusca, con pósteres de los chudley cannons en las paredes y demás cosas, en la sala se encontró a Ron recostado el sillón con los pies arriba de la mesa con cajas de pizza a un lado y cerveza de mantequilla – oh por dios, Ron¿Que hiciste?

¿No te gusta? – preguntó confundido

Baja tus pies de la mesa… dime que pusiste porta vasos debajo de la cerveza y si le cayó grasa de pizza al sillón ruega por ti – Ron paso su comida

¿Perdón? – con un movimiento de su varita todo quedo en su lugar – pero la decoración era demasiado femenil para mi – hermione lo miró ceñuda

Demasiado femenil, claro – señaló un póster – debemos aclarar unas cuantas reglas de convivencia

Eso no es justo, este departamento también es mío – dijo con los brazos cruzados, pero Hermione no lo escuchó

¿y crookhansk? – preguntó pero al decir esto el gato salió debajo del sofá, saltó hacia su dueña – oh pobre crookhansk - lo acercó a su rostro y le eructo en la cara, Ron rió - ¿Qué le diste? – la chica olió – ¡le diste pizza!

Tranquila pedí de anchoas para él, auch – le dio un golpe en la cabeza

Los gatos no comen pizza, Ron idiota

No vi que se quejara cuando se comió la quinta rebanada

¿QUINTA REBANADA! – exclamó asustada, el gato salió disparado a su arenal – Ron de todas las burradas que has hecho esta es una digna del TOP Ten

¿Tienes un TOP ten? – se rascó la cabeza confundido

Olvídalo, me voy a descansar a mi cuarto y No quiero que nadie me moleste – cerró la puerta de golpe, y mágicamente aparecieron las letras _"keep out"_

Mejor ni le pregunto como le fue – refunfuñó mordiendo un trozo de pizza

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando despertó Hermione, se encontró con el apartamento vacío y una nota en la mesita de estar, parecían garabatos, sin duda la letra de Ron

**_Salí un rato con Harry y Ginny, estaremos en los Girasoles a las 6, digo, sí es que te despiertas._**

_**Ron **_

Miró su reloj, marcaban las 5:30. ¿Había dormido tanto, se preguntó. Tenía media hora para alistarse e ir, pero aunque tenía mucha hambre no tenia ganas de ir. No después de que regañó a Ron así, si se había ganado una reprimenda pero se había pasado de la raya. Tal vez debería ir para pedirle disculpas por su mala leche, y decirle que por que esa mala leche si no, y rápido antes de que se armara un lío. Ah y también debería aclarar unas cuantas normas de convivencia, con él.

Se bañó y se cambió antes de aparecerse en un callejón vacío y oscuro a unas pocas cuadras del restaurante.

¡Hermione, aquí! – gritó Ginny, desde arriba, la castaña volteo a ver y vio que estaba en la terraza junto con sus amigos, entró al local y el mesero la guió hasta ahí

Hola Harry, hola Ginny – saludó sonriente – hola Ron – dijo con menos entusiasmo

Que bueno que despertaste – dijo Harry cuando ella se sentó enfrente suyo, lo miró interrogante – Ron nos contó que estabas dormida

si¿tienen mucho aquí? – preguntó mirando de reojo al pelirrojo, tomó el menú y lo observo

no, creo que solo unos quince minutos – contestó Ginny

fuimos a Hogsmade – habló por primera vez Ron - después de haber terminado de acomodar las cosas, quedamos en ir por una cerveza de mantequilla a las tres escobas, te iba decir antes pero dijiste que nadie te molestara – la miró desdeñosamente, Hermione murmuró un pequeño _ohh_; Harry y Ginny se miraron mutuamente

y… - quiso hablar Harry para tranquilizar el ambiente, era obvio que habían peleado. Otra vez - ¿Cómo les ha ido en estas horas, juntos? – sus amigos se encogieron lo hombros

casi no hemos hablado, tuve que salir al ministerio por que…

por que _Tony _- recalcó mirándola – le envió una lechuza ya que se le necesitaba, verdad Hermione – habló en tono dulce, Hermione se exaltó y ocultó su cara entre el menú que lo sujetaba firmemente

si – dijo levemente, casi en un murmullo, todos se le quedaron mirando raro, pues pensaron que ella lo regañaría o algo así

¿Qué vas a pedir? – preguntó Ginny, al ver que su amiga estaba en apuros, sobretodo por la mirada atónita de Harry y la escrutadora de Ron

No se, todo se oye tan bueno cuando tengo hambre – sonrió agradecida bajando el menú. Y no era mentira, solo había comido una manzana en todo el día

Te recomiendo el pescado frito con la ensalada, dicen que es la especialidad – le siguió la corriente, sonriéndole pero con una mirada de 'hablaremos luego'

Bien, pues pescado frito será – dijo, Ron y Harry se miraron alzando una ceja y llamaron a un mesero…

Regresaron al edificio dispuestos a ir cada quien a su propio departamento, pero ginny les había convencido que se pasaran al suyo y a el de harry por un café y así ella le mostraría a Hermione algo que compró para su cuarto. Ron alegó que habían estado todo el tiempo, juntos y que nunca la había visto comprar nada pero lo que no sabía era que Ginny quería hablar con Hermione. Sin más, las chicas subieron dejando a los otros dos en el cuarto de video jugando con una consola que habían comprado hace unos meses.

¿Qué paso, Hermione? – preguntó Ginny sentándose en el alfeizar de su ventana, la castaña se sentó en la cama de esta

Hay Ginny me e metido en un lío – dijo – en el mas grande de la historia

Hermione Granger en líos – bromeó Ginny – pensé que este día nunca llegaría

Oh Ginny no te burles – dijo la castaña mirándola duramente

Bien, entonces cuéntame¿Qué paso? – ella le contó todo hasta con pelos y señales – haber si entendí, tu compañero, ese Kingston te envió una nota citándote a trabajar, pero resultó que no fue para trabajar si no para pedirte ir al evento de gala que va a dar el ministerio, juntos, como una cita – Hermione asintió – y como el eres infinitamente buena e inocente, lo quisiste mandar al diablo con tu mensaje subliminal de 'no creo que a mi novio le parezca' y no solo eso si no que Lavender Brown, te escuchó y con tus celos hacía ella por que fue la primera y única novia de Ron (hasta el momento), le dijiste que tu susodicho novio era ni mas ni menos que él, su querido ex – tomó aire – y ahora no sabes como decírselo a mi hermano, cuando el te advirtió del tal Kingston y tu le dijiste que tenias todo resuelto con él. Y no solo eso, si no que cuando llegaste le gritaste mas de lo debido y ahora el esta más que resentido contigo. ¿Entendí todo perfectamente?.

Si Ginny ¬¬ - le miró feamente – entendiste todo perfectamente – Ginny empezó a reír - si, seguro tu hermano lo encontrara mas que gracioso

Oh vamos Hermione, no te enojes, sabes que siempre la que tiene problemas soy yo y…hahaha – se empezó a reír de nuevo, hasta que se calmó cuando su amiga la volvió a mirar duramente- ejem, si – tosió un poco – pues en mi punto de opinión no es tan malo, te cubriré, ya vez que Harry esta más que invitado y ya teníamos planeado ir todos modos, puedes invitar a Ron sin tener que decirle eso y pensaran que…

Pero el problema esta en que a Ron no le gusta a ir a ese tipo de eventos y si se lo comento y en todo caso acepta, hay va estar Lavender y sabes muy bien que si Rita Skeeter era chismosa al lado de ella no es casi nada y …

¿Qué problema hay en eso? – contestó Ginny viéndose las uñas – nomás en un frasco mas grande y ya! – Hermione la sujeto de los hombros (la cama no estaba muy lejos del ventanal)

Ginny, escúchame, si no encuentro una forma de cómo decirle en este mismo momento a Ron; será peor por que, mañana en la mañana se enterará de todos modos cuando lea el Profeta, eso ya es un hecho¿crees que ella se perdería la noticia de que los mejores amigos de 'el elegido' y que ayudaron a derrotar al Señor Tenebroso… Voldemort como sea; son pareja? Por que créeme que no dudo que ya mas de media comunidad mágica lo sabe – dijo soltándola

Vaya no lo había pensado antes, si que estas en problemas – le contestó

Gracias, dime algo que no sepa y ahora como…

Toc, Toc – las chicas se exaltaron tanto que Hermione se cayó de la cama y Ginny de no ser por que la ventana estaba cerrada estuviera estampada en el pavimento

¿Quien? – preguntaron pasando saliva

Soy Harry, ya llevan mucho tiempo hay encerradas… ¿Pasa algo¿puedo pasar? – se miraron

Claro – dijo Hermione encogiéndose los hombros al ver que Ginny le miraba interrogante, el pelinegro pasó

¿algo pasa? O ¿Por qué llevan tanto tiempo aquí encerradas?

No, no pasa nada – le dijo su novia, quien miro a Hermione para que se lo dejara a ella, eso de ser inefable dejaba sus frutos – solamente nos actualizamos – contestó con simpleza

Pero no llevan ni un día separadas, no creo que haya mucho que contar – la miro con la ceja alzada, no por nada tampoco Harry era el mejor auror de su generación

¿Por qué tardan tanto? – preguntó Ron detrás de ellos – Harry es muy aburrido jugar solo¿sabes?

Emm si, vamos – contestó mientras miraba de reojo a las chicas algo confundido. Se adelantó con Ron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas

Uff

Debes decirle hoy mismo – Hermione se mordía el labio inferior preocupada, lo sabía, era ahora o ahora

_**-------------------------------------------------**_

Ron – habló la castaña cuando entraron a su departamento, el pelirrojo volteo a verla

¿Que pasa? – la miro con la ceja alzada – ahora ya no estas enojada¿verdad?

Bueno sobre eso quería pedirte disculpas, creo que me pase de la raya, pero es que había tenido un día de perros y solo quería llegar a descansar no a encontrarme con tu decoración exuberante y con un gato con diarrea – señaló a su gato que seguía en su caja de arena – ¿me perdonas? – la miro ceñudo todavía pero luego ablando su mirada

Estas mas que perdonada¿sabías?

Oh Ron – corrió y lo abrazo ( por segunda vez en dos días ) – gracias

De nada – dijo sonrojado – bueno ¿era todo lo que me querías decir? – preguntó todavía abrazados, Hermione que había tenido sus ojos cerrados para apreciar mejor su olor los abrió súbitamente

_¿y ahora¿como le digo? _

**Perdón por la tardanza! Es que no puedo decir que no tenia la idea del capitulo pero ya saben que a uno a veces se le puede dificultar cuando es la hora de escribir por que salen partes que no te gusta como salieron y waaa en fin, resulta un lío. Y como ven hoy no pudo faltar Lavender complicando un poquitin las cosas, pero solo un poquito XD **

**Bueno ahora la contestación y agradecimientos de los reviews que me llegan: GRACIAS 0 A…**

**Sel: jaja aquí tienes las peleas, aunque a decir verdad mas tarde se pondrá aun mas bueno cuando aclaren sus normas de convivencia XD tráete un casco por si las dudas.**

**Merodeadora- Chii: que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, y más la parte de la película XD yo también me divertí mucho al escribirla. Si también me imagino si va a una cita de la castaña pero vamos es Ron! No creo que el pobre con el que salga termine por lo menos sin una mano. **

**Natty: gracias! Espero y este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores dos. ¿Qué pasara? Jaja solo yo lo se, espero y no me maten todos por dejarles así**

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: a mi también me encanto lo de la viuda negra XD sobre todo por que Ronnie adora a las arañas, aquí ya tienes la actualización**

**Pinklongbottom: amiga! Tocaya de cumpleaños XD ya sabía que tu review no me podía fallar, aquí tienes la primer pelea XD y perdón por no actualizar antes del lunes anterior, pero mejor me apuro un poco y el jueves actualizo, como regalo de cumpleaños n0n, pa ti, pa mi y pa Rupert, no vemos! Saludotes! **

**Johanny Potter: hola! Que bueno saludarte por aquí, claro que Ron esta celoso, siempre lo esta XD y que bueno que te haya gustado el de amor merodeador, por que lo tengo pensado actualizar mínimo antes de que me quiten el Internet uuU bueno no hay que ponernos tristes, espero tu comentario **

**Miranda Weasley: gracias! Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo, si yo también quiero ver a Ron y Hermione como Dios manda, pero como dicen: con querer no basta XD nos vemos! **

**Atenea Queen: jaja no soy cruel! Bueno como deje este capitulo a lo mejor si, jaja claro que soy humana! Que duda es esa! XD gracias por tus ánimos, que más pronto de lo que piensas actualizare **

**CoNnY-B: gracias por pasarte por mi fic, yo también lo encuentro gracioso por eso me fascina escribirlo, aquí tuviste la actualización, estoy empezando a trabajar en el próximo capitulo, espero también tú actualices con "Tu Chica Perfecta" que es unos de mis fics r/hr favoritos. Nos vemos! **

**También agradezco a todos aquellos que leen mi fic y no dejan review, créanme, los comprendo XD a mi también a veces me da una flojera tremenda (lo se estoy abusando mucho del xd pero es que no puedo vivir sin ellos XD ¿ven? **

**Sin más espero sus comentarios o criticas… hasta pronto! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: todo esto le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a la WB así que nada de denuncias¿ok?**

**Sumario: Post-Howgarts El trío y Ginny viven en un departamento y son vecinos, ahora tienen una vida libre de Voldemort. Harry y Ginny tienen una noticia que dar y un favor que pedir a sus mejores amigos. Y Ron y Hermione aprenderán que del odio al amor solo hay un departamento.**

Antes de que lean este capitulo quiero aclarar que hoy 28 de Diciembre de 2006, yo Maureen me quiero morir! Para a todos aquellos que ven la fea mas bella XD lo sabrán. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Lety se quede con ese… con ese Domensolín (como dijera Fernando) me muero, espero que todo sea por que hoy es día de los inocentes… por favor! Todos saben que ninguno de los televidentes queremos que se quede con Aldo, y bueno los que si quieren, son pocos. Por favor es como si Ron se casara con Lavender (son ofender a aquellos que les gusta esa pareja)(aunque yo dudo que si están leyendo esto es por que les gusta los R/Hr, que estúpida) Vaya ya estoy como Hermione XD) bueno dicho lo que quería decir, sin más lean.

Ah y perdón por el retraso de medio año. Enserio perdónenme.

**Capitulo 4: Contando verdades **

Ron – habló la castaña cuando entraron a su departamento, el pelirrojo volteo a verla

¿Que pasa? – la miro con la ceja alzada – ahora ya no estas enojada¿verdad?

Bueno sobre eso quería pedirte disculpas, creo que me pase de la raya, pero es que había tenido un día de perros y solo quería llegar a descansar no a encontrarme con tu decoración exuberante y con un gato con diarrea – señaló a su gato que seguía en su caja de arena – ¿me perdonas? – la miro ceñudo todavía pero luego ablando su mirada

Estas mas que perdonada¿sabías?

Oh Ron – corrió y lo abrazo ( por segunda vez en dos días ) – gracias

De nada – dijo sonrojado – bueno ¿era todo lo que me querías decir? – preguntó todavía abrazados, Hermione que había tenido sus ojos cerrados para apreciar mejor su olor los abrió súbitamente

_¿y ahora¿como le digo? _

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ron confundido separándose un poco de ella

_Ups, creo que pensé en voz alta_ – Hermione cerró los ojos de nuevo y se encogió

Ahora también – rió divertido, pero luego la miro expectante – ¿que tienes que decirme, Hermione?

…

Hermione¿que pasa? – le preguntó al ver su silencio

…

¡Hermione habla¡Merlín! Di algo – hablo zarandeándola

Ron yo… - esto no era muy común, generalmente Ron mete la pata siempre, ahora tendría que tener la nota mental de ser menos dura con Ron, bueno… si es que salía con vida de esta

¿Crees que ya Hermione le haya dicho? – le preguntó Harry a Ginny cuando jugaban con su consola, Ginny prácticamente le pateaba el trasero con su jugador (monito como le quieran llamar) al jugador de Harry

No lo se, eso espero – le contestó adentrada en seguirle ganando – un momento – puso pausa - ¿Cómo es que tu…? – Harry sonrió culpable – Harry Potter como pudiste utilizar Legerimancia en mi, que soy tu novia y tu pre-prometida y… - comenzó Ginny con un discurso que dejaba corta a Hermione o la señora Weasley

Pero no fue a ti, tu eres inefable ¿lo olvidas? – señaló, Ginny cayó la instante pero entonces…

Ohhhh Harry Potter estas en serios problemas – lo señaló dramáticamente – y también yo, por que cuando Hermione se de cuenta de que entraste en su mente te matará y yo me quedaré sin novio y…

Ginny – empezó Harry – ya, esta bien, entendí el punto

Estas en serios problemas – repitió pero esta vez seriamente

Eso ya lo dijiste, y no creo que sea mayor a los que ella ya tiene – la pelirroja se encogió los hombros en señal de: '_tienes razón, sigamos jugando'_

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

…Tu… – la invitó Ron a proseguir

Yooo – quiso hablar - hay Ron prométeme que no te vas a enfadar – este era su fin, siempre había sido inteligente en todo y ahora todo le salía mal – _¡estúpidos celos!_

Esta bien, ya me estas preocupando – dijo cuando Hermione lo tomó de los hombros y lo sentó en lo mas cercano

Bien, esto es muy difícil para mí, yo nunca me equivoco y bueno, generalmente cuando me equivoco en algo no paro de hablar y bueno, esto es demasiado difícil, eh bueno ¿sabes¡pero no me veas así! – que difícil era decirlo, ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que había cometido un error y que las consecuencias de los errores las pagan los que los cometen

¿sabías que dices puras incoherencias?- rió – tranquilízate ¿quieres¿Qué es lo malo que puede pasar? – se rascó la cabeza

¡¡¡¡TENIAS RAZÓN!!!!

**_--------------------------------------------------_**

Es tu fin, _Potter_ – dijo Ginny apunto de matar a su player (el monito, ustedes saben como le quieran llamar)

Eso es lo que tu crees, _Weasley_ – Harry picaba los botones de su control con urgencia – no! Nononononononono –demasiado tarde Ginny bailaba la danza de la victoria

Gane, gane, gane, eres un perdedor y yo no, soy una ganadora y TU no – luego lo volteó a ver – perdón, a veces me emociono más de la cuenta – dijo avergonzada, Harry negó con la cabeza y se acercó para besarla pero un ruido lo distrajo de su objetivo

¿Qué fue eso? – dijo acomodándose sus gafas

No se, vino de con Hermione y Ron – se levantó

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta – Ginny no lo hagas – le regañó

Mira quien vino a hablar – movió las caderas y puso sus manos – el señor Legerimancia – Harry le miro negando la cabeza y siguió jugando – bien haya tu, que esto no me lo pierdo

Sabes que Hermione mañana te va a contar todo – contestó viendo la pantalla

Lo se, pero nada es mejor que verlo en vivo y a todo color – abrió la puerta y salió a gatas volteando antes hacia los dos lados viendo que nadie la observara – No oigo nada – susurró pegando la oreja a la puerta, se hincó para ver por la rendija – estúpidas películas muggles, aquí no se ve nada; lo que daría por tener unas orejas extensibles ahora mis…mo

Toma – le entregó unas Harry mientras se hincaba junto a ella y se ponía él otras; guardaron silencio.

_**-----------------------------------------**_

¿Tenia razón? – se acicaló el cabello - ¿Exactamente en que?

Lavenderpiensaquetuyyosomospareja

¿eh? Hermione lo podrías repetir un poco mas fuerte

Lavenderpiensaquetuyyosomospareja

Y entendible por favor

¡LAVENDER PIENSA QUE TU Y YO SOMOS PAREJA!

¿¡QUE?! – preguntó sonrojado hasta las orejas, Hermione cerró los ojos y asintió - ¿Qué¿Cómo¿Por qué?

Oh Ron te juro que no fue mi intención entrometerte en todo esto, mañana mismo aclaramos todo este asunto con Lavender y también con Anthony antes de que lo publique…

¿Publicar¿Quién va a publicar, que?

¿Acaso no lo sabías? – se sorprendió y con tono amargo agregó - Tu adorada ex novia trabaja en el profeta en la sección de espectáculos, y una gran noticia como la de que los mejores amigos de El elegido son pareja, claro que no la puede dejar pasar

Bueno pero algo se puede hacer - de repente reaccionó - Espera un segundo ¿Qué tiene que ver el tal Kingston con todo esto? – _celos celos malditos celos_ – aparte como es que piensan que somos pareja, no se por que…

También tenias razón con Anthony, él me citó para invitarme al evento de gala, no para trabajar

¡Vez! Lo sabía – dijo señalándola – te dije que ese _Tony_ quería algo más que amistad

Si, si perdón¿de acuerdo? Error mío – le contestó mientras Ron cruzaba los brazos y la miraba superiormente

Perdonada¿ahora, lo puedo golpear? – dijo señalando su puño

¡Ron¡Claro que no! – exclamó asustada – no puedes golpearlo por que no tienes por que

Bien, no lo golpearé – bufó molesto – bueno, supongo que le dijiste que no – Hermione no contestó por vergüenza pero él lo interpretó mal

¿¡DIJISTE QUE SI!? – preguntó enojadísimo

¡Claro que no! – negó, sabiendo que en estas circunstancias podía permitirle sus celos estúpidos, Ron exhaló aliviado, Hermione no lo notó

Le comenté que no podía por que mi novio se podía enojar, Lavender escuchó y pensó que eras tu y no pude sacarla del error

Bueno Hermione – hablo Ron apenas y había procesado la información y de pronto un foquito se le prendió – sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, jamás te dejaría hacer el ridículo – reparó cuando Hermione lo miró con extrañada – y si tenemos que fingir lo haremos (que sacrificado¿no?). La puerta se abrió de súbito y Harry se estampo en el suelo

Oímos gritos – se excusó Ginny que se encontraba encima de Harry, Hermione los miraba escéptica mientras Ron ponía una mueca de confusión - Je je¿Qué cosas no? – Harry que estaba rojo de la pena que tenía, quiso hablar

En verdad, enserio no queríamos oír su conversación

Harry Potter, Ginebra Weasley – negó con la cabeza

_**---------------------------------------------------**_

Me alegro que todo este resuelto – habló Hermione mientras se recostaba en su cama, estaba tan cansada, había sido un día muy largo y en tan solo un parpadeo se quedo dormida

Pero en el cuarto de al lado, su habitante no podía dormir.

Duérmete de una buena vez, Weasley – se dijo a si mismo, pero no podía.

Por una parte por lo que le había contado Hermione, fingir ser su novio no era una noticia que le desagradara del todo, al contrario; pero si las sospechas que Hermione eran correctas para mañana todo el mundo pensarían que ellos eran pareja y para rematarle no podía negarlo.

¿Pero por que no podía negarlo? Por que ella se lo había pedido y por que… ¡Diablos! Él quería ir con ella a ese evento y ahora que tenía esa oportunidad no iba a dejar que el idiota de _Tony_ ganara y se quedara con ella. Ahora el problema era que todo eso era una farsa; el único problema que tenia era eso: NO ERA VERDAD

_¿Entonces a que esperas? – _una vocecilla apareció en su cabeza_ – conviértelo en realidad_

Convertirlo en realidad…, eso no se oía tan mal, tal vez con una pizca de locura y un arranque de valentía se le declarara; se acurrucó en su cama y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó era todavía muy temprano, así que dirigió a la cocina para probar un "bocadillo" de madrugada y se asustó al ver a Hermione se encontraba en la cocineta con una taza para café en la mano y leyendo unos papeles de su trabajo.

¡Hermione! – saltó sorprendido y rápidamente se tapó bien con el albornoz ya que solo traía una camisa de resaque y sus boxers; hizo un nota mental, asegurándose de ser un poco mas conciente de que vivía con… bueno, una chica

Buenos días – saludó ella todavía adentrada en su lectura que ni se fijó siquiera en la vestidura de Ron

Buenas madrugadas dirás, te despertaste muy temprano.

Ya no me pude dormir y decidí hacer mi tiempo productivo revisando papeles de la oficina; aunque debo decir que la sorprendida debo ser aquí yo, son apenas y las cinco – guardó sus papeles un fólder – a esta hora deberías estar en el quinto sueño.

Solo desperté por un bocadillo – tomó la cafetera y se sirvió un poco de café con leche, también le sirvió a Hermione que ya tenía su taza casi vacía

Muchas gracias – fue lo primero que dijo después de un rato de silencio mirándose mutuamente sin saber que decir

No hay de que, solo es café – contestó un poco sonrosado por la mirada penetrante de la chica

No por esto – levantó la taza – por lo de ayer¿sabes? Esto resulta gracioso, siempre soy yo la que te saca de los problemas, ahora los papeles se cambiaron – sopló a su café y le dio un sorbo

No es problema, al contrario, es bueno saber pagarte de una manera todo lo que has hecho por mi – dijo un poco serio y después rió – aparte me ahorraste el tener que buscar alguien con quien salir – bromeó un poco y Hermione lo miro mal – bueno yoooo, lo que quise decir fue…

No importa – entendiendo lo que quería decir - ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

Vaya Hermione Granger me hará el desayuno – dijo burlón

Quieres de desayunar ¿sí o no? – empezó a calentar una estufa

Un omelet no me vendría mal – añadió pensativo

Ronald ¿Sabías que eres un glotón de primera? – abrió la alacena – umm creo que tendré que ir al supermercado, el "huracán Ron" ya arrasó con todo en esta casa

Ja ja ja que graciosa – dijo mientras ponía en la mesa los cubiertos, la chica sacó los huevos del refrigerador y se puso a cocinarlos.

A la hora que se sentaron a comer una lechuza se apareció en la ventana, Hermione se levantó y vio atado en su pata el ejemplar del profeta, le dio unas cuantas monedas y salió volando. No tuvo que buscar la sección de espectáculos, la noticia estaba en primera página.

Ron – el aludido levantó la cabeza con la boca llena de huevo

¿_Gue_? – tragó no sin antes de haber saboreado – ¡cielos Hermione! esto esta riquísimo – ella negó sonrojada

No exageres – sonrió pero luego se acordó de lo que le quería decir – Ron, tienes que ver esto – le puso el diario en sus narices:

_CUPIDO ESTA EN TODAS PARTES_

_No cabe duda que cupido esta en todas partes, todavía pasado el día de San Valentín el amor todavía esta en el aire._

_Los mejores amigos de nada menos que el mismísimo Elegido, son novios! _

_Si, leyeron bien, hablamos de nada mas ni nada menos de aquellos que apoyaron al 100 a Harry Potter en la lucha contra Ustedes-saben-quien y salieron victoriosos, a nuestros dignos héroes: Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley._

_No apenas y me entere de la noticia de los labios de la misma Hermione_

_No hace falta decir que Hermione si sabe elegir bien, y es que Ron es todo un bombón…_

Vaya, por primera vez tiene razón – se movió el cabello seductoramente, ella casi lo ahorcaba pero solo lo pellizcó – ¡auch!

Te lo mereces por presumido

_Hermione Granger quien ahora trabaja en el __departamento de regulación de derechos…_

No quisieron seguir leyendo, para ellos, eso era más que suficiente: Lavender había escrito su noticia y no se podía hacer nada. Pero había algo que a Hermione no le cuadraba, no encontraba la razón por la que Brown haya publicado eso con tanto entusiasmo; tal vez había superado a Ron o quisiera una buena cifra en su bono navideño. Cualquiera que fuer la razón tendría que averiguarla por que esto no le gustaba nada…

**_-----------------------------------------------_**

Unas calles más adelante, una chica de tez morena entraba a una casa. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue la llenada estantería con trofeos, reconocimientos y fotografías en movimiento con famosos. Ella sonrió al ver que una chica en particular se encontraba en todas haciendo poses de una digna _top model_.

Pensó que la casa de Lavender no era por decirlo modesta (y que tampoco la chica lo era), eso era algo que nadie podía negar. Subió las escaleras pasando por alto los cuadros que se le quedaban mirando. Entró al primer cuarto que vio encontrándose con la susodicha.

Lavender, tenemos que hablar – Parvati miraba como la chica se encontraba recostada en su cama quitándose su mascarilla.

Un "Buenos días" no estaría mal¿crees? – le sonrió pero Parvati la ignoró y le aventó el profeta en sus piernas

Quiero que me expliques esto¡Lavender, me prometiste que no lo publicarías!

Esta bien, esta bien, lo prometí pero el editor me había pedido una buena historia ¿crees que iba a desaprovechar esto, con el buen bono que dan?

Eso díselo a alguien que te crea, yo se muy bien por que hiciste esto y espero que sepas muy bien lo que haces – dicho esto se fue

Claro, yo se muy bien lo que hago – contestó mientras miraba el diario, hoy se pretendía ser un buen día: su plan acababa de dar marcha.

_**-------------------------------------------**_

Ron y Hermione habían acordado que después de trabajar los dos se verían a una calle antes del supermercado.

Hermione – dijo Ron una vez entrando revisando la lista – segura que necesitamos brócoli – lo ultimo lo mencionó con asco

Si Ron, por enésima vez, si necesitamos brócoli, se necesita comer los cinco alimentos de la tabla nutricional – paso el tiempo y cuando Hermione iba delante de él viendo la caducidad de los alimentos por lo que no veía cuando Ron echaba de todo al carrito – a ver, ya tenemos jamón, papas, zanahorias…

Brócoli – añadió el chico con repugnancia

…brócoli, jitomate, pollo, carne, pesado, nieve, chocolate, galletas, caramelo… un momento – vio todo lo que había en el carrito y lo comprendió todo - ¡Ron! Pareces un niño chiquito y ya tienes 22 años! Compórtate como tal¡siempre es lo mismo contigo!

Bueno, si no te gusta lo que quiero compro ¿Por qué no cada quien con su carrito?

¡bien! – le riñó

¡Me parece perfecto! – y cada quien se fue a su lado

A ver, veamos chocolatinas, caramelos – todo lo que veía se echaba a su carrito con tanta fuerza que las barras de chocolate ya parecían que eran chispas , de pronto su cara de enojo se convirtió en felicidad y de ahí a tristeza, siguió echando todo lo que se encontraba hasta que tomó una lata - ¿Qué hace esto aquí? – de pronto empezó a sonreír

Es un reverendo tonto – se dijo a si misma Hermione pero eso no le quitaba su cara de tristeza – tal vez no debí ser tan dura con él ¡pero de que hablas Hermione! Claro que debiste ser dura, el se lo merecía – iba seguir con su dialogo cuando de pronto se encontró con una lata de sopa tirada en sus pies:

_Hermione había convencido a Ginny de acompañarla a comprar el mandado y las dos se encontraban ahí en la sección de pastas, ella estaba muy interesada en el lote de caducidad, mientras que la pelirroja se moría de aburrimiento encontrándose recargada en el carrito. Eso era una de las cosas por las cuales a Ginny no le gustaba ir al supermercado con ella. Todo iba bien hasta que la sonrisa de Ginny irradió todo el pasillo, algo no normal en ella cuando la acompañaba en la búsqueda de la sopa perfecta, así que ella volteo a ver la causa del porque: Harry se encontraba buscando que comer; atrás de él estaba Ron llevando el carrito y echando de todo._

_Ellos llevaban una semana de que vivían en el mismo edificio y al parecer sus provisiones se habían acabado, o al menos así lo había supo nido ella. Ginny saludó a Harry efusivamente, este le sonrió y casualmente los dos se perdieron en otro pasillo_

_¿A dónde se metieron estos?- preguntó Ron que no había visto nada_

_No lo se Ron – suspiró mientras tomaba otra lata, la iba a echar pero Ron también la había tomado _

_Jajajaja – rieron pero ninguno la soltó_

_¿Me la podrías dar?- preguntó forcejando un poco ella _

_Lo siento pero yo la vi primero – contestó Ron _

_Eso es imposible Ron, los dos la tomamos al mismo tiempo¿Por qué no tomas otra?_

_¿Y por que tú no tomas otra?_

_Esto es absurdo Ron, se caballeroso y dámela – dejo de forcejear_

_No te la pienso dar, tu deberías ser "damarosa" y dármela a mi_

_Por favor ni ese término existe – empezaron a forcejear de nuevo hasta que la lata salió volando y el contenido se desparramó en el suelo salpicándolos a los dos _

_Toda tuya – dijeron y empezaron a reír a un mas fuerte_

_No estaba tan rica que digamos – la probó Ron _

Al ir a pagar a la caja cada uno vio el carrito del otro y se pusieron rojos de la pena.

El carro de Hermione estaba lleno de dulces, mientras que el de Ron parecía… bueno parecía un huerto.

**_-------------------------------------------------_**

Ya había pasado unos cuantos días desde que Lavender hubo publicado la noticia y todo el mundo felicitaba a la "feliz pareja". Harry y Ginny ya habían leído la noticia en el periódico, y aunque ya se lo esperaban era insoportable tener que contestar preguntas a los demás. Lo que más sorprendió a los dos fue que nadie pareciera sorprendido o conmocionado por la noticia ni Hermione ni Ron, y eso lo confirmaron esa misma noche en lo que los dos chicos se encontraban en el departamento:

Ding, Dong

¿Quién será? – preguntó Hermione, quien se encontraba en su escritorio leyendo y redactando unos papeles – ¿Ron¡Ron!

No se – fue lo único que dijo, estaba escuchando en la radio un partido de quiddicht – ¡eso es¡vamos equipo!

¡ve a ver! – le gritó

Espera, estoy en algo importante, ve tú – le dijo sin dejar de ver la radio

Perdona pero lo mío es mas importante – siguió redactando

Ding, Dong

Infantil – dijo en un murmullo, pero Ron la alcanzó a escuchar

Gruñona – eso fue todo, Hermione le lanzó un tintero vacío en la cabeza - ¡auch! Ya has agarrado manía – y musitó – para ser una sabelotodo tiene puntería – se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta

A veces no siempre se necesita utilizar magia…

¡¡FELICIDADES!! – gritaron en la puerta, se levantó para ver lo que pasaba:

Toda la familia Weasley estaba reunida en la sala, todos estaban felicitando a Ron aunque cada quien en su particular forma. También se encontraban Ginny y Harry.

Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero no nos hicieron caso – dijo Ginny en modo de disculpa a su hermano

¡mamá¡papá¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – fue el modo de saludar de Ron

Oh Ronald Billius Weasley, estoy sumamente enojada contigo siendo tu madre y no habérmelo contado antes¡te espere un día¡un día! Después de leerlo, y ninguna vez viniste a darnos la fabulosa noticia, ya pasado cinco días quieres que te perdone – Ron pensó que lo iba a hechizar pero en vez de eso lo abrazó – oh mi Ronnie ya tiene novia. Y mira que te estabas tardando con Hermione – le susurró al oído

Jajaja el pequeño Ronnie – empezó a hablar Fred mientras su gemelo le pasaba un brazo por los hombros

Se convirtió en todo un hombrecito – terminó por el George

Esto se debe de celebrar – se escuchó el "poc" al abrir una cerveza de mantequilla, Charlie se encontraba ahí, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Ron - ¿Qué¿Creías que me iba perder esto? Vine casi, casi cuando me entere.

¡¿desde Rumania?! – exclamó sorprendió Ron – ¡pe…pero Charlie!

Mamá me contó – le abrió otra cerveza y se la entregó – y decidí venir a felicitar ¿por cierto donde esta Hermione? – se fue a saludarla

¿Pero felicitar por que? – Ron no entendía nada y al parecer Hermione (que estaba llena de abrazos) tampoco ¿Por qué sus padres y hermanos hacían tanto alboroto?

La celebración siguió su curso y cada quien empezó a armar su platica, el señor Weasley platicaba con Harry acerca de un problema que hubo en su oficina. Fleur y Bill hablaban con Ginny sobre un posible viaje a Francia para visitar a los padres de la primera. Fred y George bromeaban de vez en cuando con Ron (quien ahora traía las orejas rojas) sobre como él había caído en las redes de la sabelotodo insufrible y Charlie reía por las ocurrencias.

¿Estas bien, querida? – preguntó Molly a Hermione, las dos se encontraban en la cocina preparando aperitivos, Hermione sonreía al ver a Ron por la puerta discutiendo con sus hermanos¡_Dejen de llamarla así!_

Oh si, estoy bien – la volteo a ver – ¿le puedo ser sincera, señora Weasley?

Oh claro, siempre por favor – la volteo a ver y le sonrió, a Hermione se le achicó el corazón, no podía mentir de esa manera

Vera, yo me siento mal por que Ron y yo, por que Ron y yo no somos novios – soltó aire, la señora Weasley parpadeo sin entender y después de un rato sonrió

Lo suponía, oh Hermione – se acercó y la chica la abrazó empezando a llorar – esta bien, todo esta bien – le decía mientras le sobaba su espalda

Yo lo siento mucho, yo no quería engañar a nadie, no queríamos engañar a nadie, es solo que Ron…

Lo se, a veces Ron no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos y se pone un poco reacio pero ya veras que pronto todo estará bien – la dejó de abrazar y la tomo de los hombros – ahora, cuéntame lo que paso¿quieres? – Hermione asintió y le empezó a contar todo. Molly la escuchó atentamente y comprendió todo lo que Hermione y su hijo sufrían; pero solo ellos mismos podía hacer algo al respecto.

Fleur entró al _río Hermione_, perdón a la cocina y se encontró con la señora Weasley lavando platos y a la otra chica levantando una bandeja. No supo por que, pero sintió que las dos se miraban con una pizca de complicidad.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_bueno hasta aqui llego este capitulo, espero no recibir ningun jitomatazo por haber tardado tanto, ok? aunque no diga que no lo merezco._**

**_un beso a todos y un besote a todas aquellas que me dejaron un review, me dieron muchos animos y en especial Pinklongbottom, niña te quiero mucho, eres como otra hermana mayor para mi._**

**_Maureen- Evans_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: todo esto le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a la WB así que nada de denuncias¿ok?**

**Sumario: Post-Howgarts El trío y Ginny viven en un departamento y son vecinos, ahora tienen una vida libre de Voldemort. Harry y Ginny tienen una noticia que dar y un favor que pedir a sus mejores amigos. Y Ron y Hermione aprenderán que del odio al amor solo hay un departamento.**

**Y sin mas preambulos el siguiente capitulo.**

Capitulo 5: Cuidando de Andy

Al parecer todo en su vida iba de viento en popa; en su trabajo le iba indudablemente bien, Anthony ya no la miraba constantemente mientras trabajaba y se mostraba un poco mas amable de lo habitual con Heidi, una secretaria de su jefe; y su jefe Amos le daba grandes indicios de promoverla; Ginny estaba muy contenta con Harry y Harry estaba muy contento con Ginny, tanto que su pre-compromiso estaba a punto de convertirte en solo compromiso. Se alegraba mucho por sus amigos, los dos se merecían ser felices por todo lo que había pasado y deseaba que los dos estuvieran así para siempre.

Ron y ella se llevaban un poco mejor, ya no peleaban tanto, de hecho ya no peleaban y esa paz le gustaba mucho, pero algo en si admitía que extrañaba un tanto sus peleas, pero solo de las "buenas", en las que los dos se reconciliaban de inmediato.

Sabía que nadie podía arruinar esta semana (Bueno, no tanto como al inicio de esta, creyó ironicamente). Al menos eso era lo que pensaba antes de que Tonks y su hija aparecieran en la puerta del apartamento.

¡Tonks¡Que sorpresa! – su cara reflejaba felicidad pero también consternación

Buenas tardes Hermione – saludó de beso y pasó junto con su hija en brazos,

No es que me moleste que estés aquí. Pero ¿a que debo tu visita?

Espero no ser ninguna molestia, vengo a pedirte un pequeño favor – sonrió

Si, claro ¿cual es, Tonks?

¿Podrías cuidar de Andy por unas cuantas horas?

¿¡qué!?– aulló asustada y la metaformaga se arrodilló desesperada

Por favor Hermione, escuche que las Brujas de Macbeth iban a estar en el callejón Diagon dando autógrafos y demás pero no puedo llevar a la niña por que sería muy peligroso para ella, tu sabes, empujando a medio mundo y eso

Espera, espera, espera¿Qué tu que? No imposible, yo no sirvo de niñera¿olvidas la última vez? Andrómeda tenia dos meses de nacida y la deje de ver por dos segundos y ya estaba apunto de caerse por la escalera, si no fuera por que el profesor Lupin – seguía llamándolo así - la sostuvo a tiempo; yo creo que será mejor que la cuide él

Por favor Hermione – puso cara de cachorro tierno – Remus trabajará de nuevo hasta tarde

No, Tonks, levántate de ahí – la ayudó a pararse pero ella la tomó de una pierna arrastrando, la niña miró con la boca abierta la situación y pensando que era un juego se unió a la otra pierna de Hermione – ¡Ay, esta bien, esta bien!

Eeehhhh – gritaron de alegría las dos niñas, bueno la niña y la adulta

¡gracias Hermione, te aseguró que solo serán máximo 3 horas, ni notaras que está ahí! – cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras Hermione cargaba con una maletín con comida y pañales para la niña

Hermione dio gracias a Dios y a Merlín que era su día libre, si no, estaría en serios problemas, apareció un corralito y lo puso en la esquina de la sala para que Andy jugara a gusto.

Bien Andy – la levantó y la pequeña sonrió haciendo que unos huequillos aparecieran en sus mejillas –se buena niña y juega tranquila¿de acuerdo?

Si – después miró a Crookhanks – ¡gatito!

Si, es un gatito, y si te portas bien, te dejare que juegues con él –sonrió aun más.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo media hora después.

¡hola! Ya llegué – anunció Ron tirando su portafolio en el sofá y dejando tirada su capa, que pronto recogió y la puso en el perchero tras la inquisidora mirada de la castaña – vaya ¿y esto? – volteó a ver a Andy

Tonks me pidió que la cuidara mientras iba por un autógrafo de las Brujas de Macbeth – Ron fue a ver a la mini Tonks y le hizo "el avioncito"

Wow¡¿las Brujas de Macbeth?! Con razón Harry y ella salieron un poco antes de la oficina, es su grupo favorito, malos amigos, no me dijeron nada – bajó a Andy al suelo y la dejó jugando

No pensé que te gustara ese grupo – añadió pensativa Hermione recordando el baile de navidad, pero ahora que pensaba Ron no era de los que escucharan música

Claro que no – un tono amargo salió de su boca - pero siempre es bueno conocer a famosos – respondió sonriente y la miró a los ojos

Hermione no supo por que pero tuvo un enorme deseo de besarlo.

Hermione¿te encuentras bien? – pasó una mano por su rostro

Si, si, perfectamente – se reprimió mentalmente por ese sentimiento – estaba pensando en el gran día – sonrió

Ah si, ya es mañana¿estas segura que quieres hacer esto? – su voz ahora era un poco dudosa

Por supuesto – ninguno se volteó a ver, era un poco doloroso.

_Flash Back _

_Estaba descansando cinco minutos en el sillón, sus ojos le pedían descanso, le gustaba su empleo pero a veces pensaba que trabajar como auror era más fácil¿que como lo suponía? Fácil; sólo ocupaba a ver a Ron de lo mas despreocupado roncando en su habitación. Pero ella no era de dejarse guiar por lo fácil, Hermione J. Granger no era una conformista, y siempre estaba el ED para trabajos especiales. Abrió la ventana y observó la calle, nada fuera de lo común. Pronto aparecieron varia lechuzas de diferentes formas apareciéndole ver que el departamento era la lechucería de Howgarts._

_Su cara ensombreció, y miró que cada una de las lechuzas, cada una de las cientos de las lindas lechuzas traían un no tan lindo sobre color rojo._

_¡pero que demonios… - Ron había salido de su habitación para hacer del baño cuando una lechuza pasó volando por su cabeza _

_Ron – temblaba de miedo, tanto que no pudo decirle a Ron que no maldijera – son, son, son…_

_¡VOCIFERADORES! – su grito asustó a todas las lechuzas que salieron volando hacia la ventana saliendo, Pig y Crookhanks observaban la situación desde un segundo plano. Pig ululaba feliz por haber tenido una visita y el gato bufaba tanto que su cola quedó erizada. Todos los sobres se agitaban y de un momento a otro se abrirían si no se hacia nada. _

_¿Qué…que hacemos? – la pregunta no se contestó por que el primer sobre se abrió:_

_¡ERES UNA SINVERGÜENZA, NO ERES MAS QUE UNA BASURA, NO DEBERIAS SER LA NOVIA DE RON WEASLEY, ERES UNA APROVECHADA, SÓLO POR QUE NADIE SE FIJA EN TI! NO SE QUE VEN LOS FAMOSOS EN TI. PRIMERO HARRY POTTER Y DESPUES LA SUPERESTRELLA DE QUIDDICHT VIKTOR KRUM… NI CREAS QUE NADIE SE HA OLVIDADO DE ESO, ERES UNA ZO… _

_Hermione lloraba mientras caía de rodillas, todo aquello era una mentira pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, Ron no supo que hacer, un vociferador era la peor cosa que podían enviar a un mago o una bruja, estaba furioso, nada de lo que decían de ella era verdad, sacó su varita e incendió una y sin pensarlo la abrazó. Hermione dejó de llorar, la carta cada vez se escuchaba menos pero muchos mas vociferadores se abrieron, no volvió a llorar como pensó Ron que lo haría, al contrario, se paro se encerró en su cuarto._

_¿Hermione? – intento tocar la puerta, pero esta se abrió de súbito. Hermione traía 5 frascos entre sus brazos y los acomodó en la mesita, cada uno tenia una llama azul dentro, que Ron los recordó de su primer año en howgarts - ¿cómo…? _

_Ron, tráeme todos los vociferadores – aunque sus ojos y sus mejillas estuvieran rojas sonaba determinada, Ron hizo lo que pidió. Metió unos cuantos vociferadores a cada uno de los frascos, los dos vieron como cada una de las cartas dejaba de tomar forma, el fuego las consumía._

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada aun después de que todas las cartas fueron destruidas. Ron tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros. Hermione se sentía calida; tiempo después dio un suspiro. _

_Diré la verdad._

_¿Eh?_

_No esta bien decir mentiras, no entiendo por que lo hice, pero lo arreglare._

_¿pero...?_

_No hay pero que agregar, diré la verdad._

_Diremos la verdad, los dos – se voltearon a ver, se sonrieron, no había nada más que decir._

_Fin del flash back_

-

Lavender… - Parvati, quien se encontraba en su casa tomando una agradable taza de café, tuvo que abrir perezosamente la puerta, que había sido tocada insistentemente. Delante de ella se encontraba su gran amiga de la infancia.

La fase uno esta completada – sonrió enigmáticamente, Parvati no tuvo que decir que pasara, la rubia entró directamente hacia la sala.

¡Oh, no! – se lamentó – dime que no sigues con _eso_

Pues si, lamento decirte que si.

Lav – posó una mano sobre su hombro – no creo que…

¡Claro que si!, durante mucho tiempo me sentí una tonta, ahora es tiempo de recuperar mi honra, o dejo de llamarme Lavender Brown.

¿Qué opina Seamus de todo esto? – la rubia se sonrojó, Seamus era un tonto, pero no podía dejarlo así.

No, no lo sabe – admitió después de un rato – eres la única que lo sabe – mintió, y sabía muy bien que ella lo sabía

Mientes

No mas que Hermione Granger – se encogió de hombros

Entonces ¿Qué harás? O ¿solo viniste a decirme que se completo la fase 1?

No tontuela, vine a pasar un rato con mi mejor amiga a quien deje olvidada todos estos años y a quien mas quiero tanto – le jaló la mejilla

Como digas _Lav-Lav_ – rodó los ojos

¡no me digas así! – le sacó la lengua infantilmente y le dio un cojinzazo

-

A ver Andy – Ron le intentaba dar de comer pero la pequeña se negaba – con un demon…

¡Ron! – se alarmó Hermione mientras le daba un zape (un golpe en la cabeza, como le quieran llamar) – no blasfemes enfrente de la niña

¡Pues no se quiere comer su comida! – se limpió su camisa ya que Andy había vertido un poco de su comida en ella. – ¡Y no la culpo¡esto esta malísimo! – escupió

No creo que… - la pequeña le aventó un poco de papilla en la boca y en el resto de la cara - ¡iuk¡sabe horri… exquisitito! – tembló un poco a causa del sabor y se fue al lavamanos a enjuagarse. Ron parecía vomitar con las arcadas que hacía.

Admítelo, sabe más que horrible… ¿A dónde vas?

Llamaré a una experta – se arrimó a la chimenea, Ron se rascó la cabeza – Llamaré a tu mamá – aventó un poco de polvos flu y metió la cabeza - ¡señora weasley! – exclamó feliz – si no fuera mucho pedir¿podría venir un momento¡si? Gracias – sacó su cabeza de las llamas y segundos después apareció su mamá

Hola mamá – saludó Ron desde la cocina

Hola cariño, Hola querida, díganme cual es la emergencia.

Andrómeda Lupin – dijeron al unísono, Molly Weasley negó con la cabeza.

-

Ginny se encontraba caminando sobre un peculiar callejón, esquivaba a la gente que iba en dirección contraria a la suya con agilidad, sin voltearlas a ver. No le gustaba estar ahí, un movimiento en falso y todo se iría a la basura, así que tenía todos sus sentidos en alerta. No sabía por donde empezar a investigar, ajustó más su capa y se cubrió la cara con su capucha.

Estar en el callejón Knockturn le traía a ella algunos difíciles recuerdos, pero ahora era diferente y ahora estaba menos habitado que antes, por que ahora no existía _él_.

De todos modos tenia que estar alerta. En estos tiempos no había falta algún loco (de que otra forma se le podría llamarles) que todavía estuviera a favor de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Voldemort – pensó Ginny – su asqueroso nombre fue Voldemort

Aunque pensaba que de alguna forma era un poco menos vergonzoso a que como otros mortífagos cobardes que a la primera de cambios estaban del otro bando; más que nada aquí habitaban los amantes de las artes oscuras.

Queridita – una voz chillona le habló - ¿no te interesaría algunas uñas? Son 100 humanas – Ginny negó con la cabeza alejándose de una señora con mas años que arrugas.

El 13B estaba un poco alejado de ahí. Pero fuentes le confirmaban que lo que estaba buscando se encontraba ahí. Cuando llegó a lo que era Borgin y Burkes se sorprendió. Él se encontraba afuera de ahí, al parecer esperándola.

Me dijeron que me estabas buscando – su voz era un poco áspera, era de esperarse con todos estos años

Te dijeron bien, sí, estaba buscándote.

Creo que no basta con que Poty halla ganado y halla sido el héroe de la historia y yo el malo de la película, ahora su novia tiene que restregármelo.

Por supuesto que no, hurón, ganas no me faltan pero no – Draco Malfoy le miró ofuscadamente

Vete al diablo, Weasley

Después de ti, Malfoy

¿¡que es lo que quieres?! – soltó enojado

Que cooperes con el ED – respondió tranquilamente

¿con el estúpido club de Potter? Primero muerto

Que bueno que me recuerdas. Si no lo haces, serás enviado a Azkaban – Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada

Se muy bien que ya no hay – sintió un escalofrió – que ya no hay dementores, no tengo que temer a que me encierren, ya no tengo a nada que temer, de echo

No, ya no hay, pero lo que si hay son muchos, pero muchos mortífagos, con sed de venganza, y entre ellos tu querida tía, a quien se le ocurrirán muchas ideas de que hacer contigo en tu estancia.

Creo que no hay suficientes motivos para encerrarme por no cooperar con una asociación que pocos saben que existe…

También esta en juego la libertad de Pansy Parkinson, quien recuerda, se sacrificó y entró a Azkaban por ti – Draco le miro a los ojos y se paso una mano por su embarazado pelo – Y la llave de tu oro se te será devuelta ¿algo más¿alguna duda?

¿Qué clase de cooperación, Weasley?

Ginny sonrió mientras le entregaba un rollo de pergamino.

Una muy interesante, tal vez te recuerde a la de tu querido padrino Snape

Ve al grano, Weasley

Servicios de espía

-

Ya esta lista la comida – avisó Molly mientras limpiaba a la pequeña Andy

¿En serio? – preguntó ansioso Ron – que bueno mamá, por que me muero de hambre

Si Ronald, pero no la tuya, si no la de la pequeña – le regañó

Bueno, no esta demás pedir una pizza – dijo para si mismo, si su mamá se enteraba que comía eso, le mataba

¿dijiste algo, hijo?

No, nada mamá – sonrió, mientras que la señora Weasley le escudriñaba con la mirada

Bueno, dale esto de comer a la niña, me tengo que ir, tu padre no tarda en llegar y no he terminado la comida. Despídeme de Hermione ¿quieres? – dicho eso, se metió por la chimenea y desapareció.

Bien Andy, se buena y come tu papilla – la niña asintió y él tomo la cuchara con su puño – mmmm ¡eso!, ahora sigue comiendo mientras tu tío Ron llama a la pizzería – Andy asintió

El agua de la bañera estaba en su punto exacto, ósea caliente a mas no poder, sí, eso la ayudaba a pensar. A veces en cosas banales y otras no tan banales, por ejemplo la pregunta de¿Quien envió los vociferadores?

Bufó exasperada, era obvio que mucha gente lo habría hecho, sobre todo las mujeres que le tenían manía desde su cuarto año. Todo era tan horrible, y ella que creía que su semana iba a empezar a mejorar después de haber recibido cosa semejante.

no te debe de importar lo que la gente piense de ti, si sientes que lo que haces es correcto, nadie debe hacerte sentir mal – se repitió a si misma. Recordó a su abuela, la mamá de su mamá, una mujer inteligente sin duda, aún más inteligente que ella, que por desgracia había fallecido antes de que supiera que ella era una bruja. – _Te extraño tanto, nana_ – su cabeza esta sumergida entre la tina, de pronto salió, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy silencioso

demasiado silencioso – murmuró mientras se envolvía en una toalla-albornoz

Cuando se cambió y salió de su cuarto no había nadie

¿Ron¿estas ahí? – alzó una ceja, ya estaba oscureciendo, se fijó por la ventana y prendió la luz - ¿tanto tiempo estuve bañándome?

Si – dijo una voz detrás de ella

aaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAaaaaaa

AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA

¡RON¡Que susto me pegaste! – se tocó el corazón - ¡que haces tirado en el suelo!

Tengo hambre, quise llamar a la pizzería pero no le entiendo a tu felétono – se levantó rápidamente

Hay Ron¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – negó con la cabeza

¿alimentarme?

¡RON!

Shuts, no grites – puso un dedo en su boca (en la de él, no en la de Hermione)

¿Dónde esta Andy? – susurró

Durmiendo su siesta – señaló su cuarto

Parece que no le hacemos como niñeras – se sentó Hermione

Habla por ti, yo soy excelente – ella lo miró con la ceja alzada – jajaja que sentido del humor el tuyo

Toc, toc

De seguro debe ser Tonks – se levantaron y fueron a abrir la puerta, Harry y Tonks estaban en la puerta

¡no lo vas a creer, Hermione! Merton Graves firmó mi estomago – se levantó un poco la blusa y le enseñó la firma - ¡es increíble¡Saque autógrafos a montón!

Me alegro por ti – dijo dudosa – hola Harry ¿a ti como te fue?

Me fue muy bien, creo – se encogió los hombros, al igual que Tonks traía una camisa del grupo autografiada – el guitarrista del grupo, Kirley, se me quedó viendo raro…

Pues si, fuiste el "elegido"

Si, tienen razón – rió – por un momento pensé que era de esos que no les gusta las mujeres…

¿cómo, gay? – preguntó Tonks – nah, para nada, si es todo un bombón…

Ejem, ejem

Pero nada como mi LINDO esposo Remus – se volteó – ah Remus, cariño ¡que sorpresa! – le besó

Nymphadora – alzó una ceja - ¿con que todo un bombón, eh?

Hay cariño, tu sabes que yo te adoro – lo abrazó

¿con que todo un bombón?

Si, Remus, todo un bombón, pero tu eres todo un chocolate (NA: no me pregunten, hoy se me pegó lo cursi)

El trío rió por las ocurrencias de la metaformaga. Después (de una sesión de besos cursis que no quiero agregar, no apto para diabéticos) de la reconciliación, Remus cargó a su hija y desaparecieron para su casa.

Hacen una linda pareja – comentó Harry

¿el profesor Lupin y Tonks? – preguntó Ron, estaba recostado en el sillón junto con Harry bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. Harry asintió – yo diría más bien un poco rara, pero se ven felices.

Hay Ron, tu y tus cosas – colgó el teléfono Hermione – la pizza ya viene para acá – anunció

¿saben? Hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos así, como antes – era verdad, no era que excluyeran a Ginny, pero estar ellos tres les recordaban los viejos tiempos

Tienes razón, Harry, desde que la pequeña chinche se nos pegó ya no tuvimos más tiempo para nosotros…

¡RON! – le regañaron – no le digas chinche a tu hermana – terminó Hermione

¿y quien estaba hablando de Ginny? – se hizo el desentendido, Hermione abrió la boca sin saber que decir - ¡era broma¡era broma! – se apresuró a decir cuando le apuntó con la varita. – ustedes serán siempre mis mejores amigos.

Harry empezó a reír, seguido de Ron y por ultimo de Hermione. Era cierto, a pesar de los años, ellos tres siempre seguirían siendo igual de unidos que cuando lo fueron ese 31 de octubre, el día en el que comenzó una gran amistad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Qué les pareció? Les actualice lo mas pronto que pude, y como resultado quedó esto. La historia esta en su punto medio, y es cuando la trama agarra más misterio… uhuhuhuhuh (imagínense algo fantasmagórico) y les deja con preguntas como:**

**¿Qué trama Lavender?**

**¿Qué pasa con Ginny?**

**¿Draco aceptará?**

**¿Cómo dirá Hermione la verdad?**

**¿Cuándo se declara Ron?**

**¿¡Ron se declarará!?**

**Y el más importante**

**¿Cómo es que Ron le sigue llamando felétono al teléfono? Digo me imagino que Hermione le ha deber repetido el nombre como unas 50 veces, que tonto.**

**Sin más me despido:**

**Maureen-Evans**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: todo esto le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a la WB****. Sin fines de lucro, aunque no me vendría nada mal, un aumento de mesada por parte de mis padres (si, ando delirando) **

**Sumario: Post-Howgarts El trío y Ginny viven en un departamento y son vecinos, ahora tienen una vida libre de ****Lord Voldemort. Harry y Ginny tienen una noticia que dar y un favor que pedir a sus mejores amigos. Y Ron y Hermione aprenderán que del odio al amor solo hay un departamento.**

Capitulo 6: Arriba la PEDDO

_Despierta…_

_Vamos, despierta…_

_- Draco – su voz estaba frágil, pero no podía evitar verlo así._

_Así tirado en la enfermería, con varias cicatrices en el rostro, pálido como el papel._

_Despierta, por favor – sujetaba su mano fría sobre las suyas, imaginando que tal vez así le proporcionaría calor. _

_Toda la culpa la tenía el estúpido de Potter, Draco estaba así por su culpa. Pero aún así (aunque no lo admitiera nunca) también la culpa la tenia ella._

_Por todas sus niñerías, Draco se había enfadado hacia mucho tiempo de ella, todo por ser tan esnob._

_Por eso Draco nunca hablaba bien con ella, por que él pensaba que ella estaría más interesada en hablar de superficialidades._

_Por eso Draco tuvo que ir a hablar sus penas con una fantasma y no con ella._

_Por que ella fue sólo una fan en vez de una amiga, de una confidente._

_Por eso ahora él se encontraba tirado en esa camilla, inconsciente. Por que nunca le tuvo la suficiente confianza._

_Por que (aunque le matara admitirlo) Draco nunca le quiso. _

_Deberías ir a tu sala común a descansar – la voz de Madame Pompfrey le sacó de sus pensamientos – No despertará hasta mañana._

_Disculpe, pero quisiera estar un rato más con él – su voz esta vez no parecía queda, más bien detonaba mandato – si no es mucha molestia – agregó, no fuera ser que la enfermera de la escuela la echara a patadas de la enfermería. _

_Esta bien, querida, puedes quedarte hasta las ocho y ni un minuto más – y salió hacia su despacho antes de señalarle que le quedaba veinte minutos más de visita._

_Se que en verdad para ti no he sido más que un estorbo, pero debes saber que no me importa, que para mi, tú eres lo más importante que existe en el mundo…_

La puerta se abrió sutilmente, y aunque trató de no hacer ruido siendo lo mas precavida posible no pudo lograrlo. Y obvio, cuando quieres que algo salga bien y pones todo tu empeño en ello, el universo conspira contra ti y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar la catástrofe. Ginny Weasley había descubierto esto cuando se encontró desparramada en el suelo a los pies de las escaleras.

Segundos antes, cuando abrió la puerta y se fijó por todos los lados menos en el suelo, no se dio cuenta de que la jaula de Hedwig se encontraba tirada y cuando la quiso esquivar provocó unas series de acontecimientos, de todo tipo menos silenciosos.

La jaula hizo que a la consoleta se le rompiera una pata y el florero que habitaba en ella saliera disparado por los aires directo hacia el espejo que estaba enfrente y que inevitablemente después se rompió en mil pedazos. Así que para evitarse cortar con los fragmentos se arrojó al suelo, o ¿fue el tapete la que hizo que cayera? Ginny ya no recordaba con claridad, lo que si recordaba era que su caída dejaba corta a una de Tonks. Pero no dio tiempo de maldecir ya que las luces se prendieron.

_Lumo__s_… ¿Quién anda ahí? – Harry se encontraba con la varita en alto, se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba cada cinco segundos – Ginny ¡que haces tirada! – el sueño se le fue de pronto y bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

Auch mi cabeza – atinó a decir mientras Harry le ayudaba a levantarse.

¿Te encuentras bien? – su voz parecía preocupada.

Si, si, sólo es mi cabeza me la golpee.

Deja te ayudo a sentarte – la tomó por las axilas y la llevó hacia la sala – ¡pero que pasó!

Nada, es que intenté no despertarte pero parece que todo le salió mal – rió, Harry apareció una bolsa con hielos

Póntelo en la cabeza – ordenó – y entiendo por que¡GINNY¡son las 2 de la madrugada¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

Bueno, tú sabes que lo que yo hago es confidencial – se quiso zafar la pelirroja pero Harry notó el nerviosismo de su voz.

También lo mío es confidencial pero…

Pero nada, Harry – tan pronto se levantó y subió las escaleras

¡Ginny! – pero ella no le escuchó, abrió la puerta de su habitación pero no entró.

Harry, no me trates como una niña pequeña, creo que se muy bien lo que hago.

Gin… - observó la puerta cerrarse

Lo siento Harry – susurró detrás de la misma puerta.

¿oíste algo? – preguntó Ron adormilado a Pig, pero los dos estaban más dormidos que despiertos, así que la lechuza solo ululó quedamente. El pelirrojo bostezó fuertemente y a tientas buscó su varita – awww que vas tú a saber, dormilona… ¡_lumos_! – descubrió a crookshanks arañando la puerta del cuarto. Otra vez se había encerrado en su habitación. Abrió la puerta y pasó por sus piernas ronroneando en forma de agradecimiento.

Su reloj de manecilla marcaba las 5 de la madrugada. Decidió volverse a dormir para poder seguir soñando con castañas de ojos cafés pero un intenso dolor en su vejiga le hizo correr directo al baño.

Debía recordar controlar sus esfínteres, maldijo mientras se lavaba las manos (habito que le había pegado Hermione) porque se le había quitado el sueño, _su hermoso sueño_. Regresó a su cuarto, dentro de tres horas iría a trabajar, así que decidió alistarse y ¿Por qué no? Preparar el desayuno.

Hermione se levantó una hora después, cuando un olor extraño la despertó. Al ir a la cocina se encontró con un Ron todo chamuscado. Rió.

¿Qué intentabas hacer? – Ron quien estaba ceñudo bufó molesto, tenía la cara roja.

El desayuno – Hermione dejó de reír y apenada quiso remendarlo.

Pero Ron, le tienes que poner a la sartén mantequilla para que no se pegue la comida – y con un movimiento de la varita limpió el cochinero – mira, deja te enseño, se que no se mucho tampoco pero mas o menos lo que Ginny me enseñó – Ron alzó la cabeza para ver detrás de su hombro

¿cómo? – Hermione tomó harina y unos huevos un poco nerviosa.

Espera¿podrías pasarme la leche del frigorífico (1)?

Si – lo abrió y tomo un cartón abierto - ¿también te paso un tazón?

Por favor – le volvió a sonreír, echó todo al tazón y mientras le explicaba batía la mezcla, después dejó a Ron hacerlo solo – ¿vez? No es tan difícil. – dijo cuando Ron volteaba su primer panque

Ya… sabelotodo – Hermione rió y se sentó en la mesa mientras veía como Ron le servia el desayuno, aunque le gustaba más el termino de "su" desayuno.

Todas las personas que pasaban por la acera se le quedaban viendo extrañadas y murmuraban cosas inteligibles, pero poco le importaba lo que dijeran de ella. No iba a permitir que su amiga hiciera alguna locura.

¡Lavender¡Lavender! – aporreó la puerta con sus puños - ¡LAVENDER¡ABREME! – pero nadie le contestaba, había cambiado de chapa al parecer por que su llave no entraba. Trató de tirar la puerta de la casa pero al más mínimo daño la puerta otra vez se restauraba - ¡está bien¡No me abras, pero si crees que voy a permitir que cometas tal locura por que eres mi mejor amiga! – Tomó aire - ¡Estás completamente equivocada¡¿Me oyes¡EQUIVOCADA! – dicho esto bajó las escaleras y con un _plop_ desapareció.

Lavender la había escuchado, pero lejos de preocuparse se alegró. Al parecer conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para ya saber como actuaría ella, y su sonrisa de autosatisfacción aumentó aún más.

Se fue – anunció una voz grave – cielos Brown, tu amiga si que da miedo – rodó los ojos fingiendo escalofríos – es una estúpida

¡Cállate! A mi amiga no le faltas el respeto. No se como me deje convencer para que te involucraras en mis planes – añadió molesta – Solo creo que eres más una molestia, ahora me doy cuenta, pero pues ya nada se puede hacer, un contrato es un contrato.

Mira, escúchame bien – siseó molesto – yo dependo de este trabajo inútil. Como si me importaran tus líos amorosos – escupió – Deberías superarlo¿no crees?

¡no son líos amorosos¡es una cuestión de honor! – se calmó un poco y añadió – Es algo que tu jamás comprenderías. – de su bolso sacó un galleón y se lo aventó.

¿Qué diablos es esto? – preguntó al atraparlo - ¿un galleón? Creo que me deben como un millón mas de estos.

Oh no, Malfoy esto no es un galleón común, es mucho más que eso – sonrió maléficamente y Draco volvió a rodar los ojos.

Creo que ya se muy bien lo que es – cuando vio unas insignias en ella

Bueno entonces ya veo… creo que… mmmm… ¿Qué falta?

Sólo dilo de una buena vez, maldita sea. No te haces para nada la interesante. – Lavender lo fulminó con la mirada

Toma la llave de tu casa y date un buen baño, hazme el favor. Ya me comunicaré contigo. – no terminó de decir cuando desapareció – Bien, la fase dos acaba de empezar – rió de nuevo – Merlín, Malfoy tiene razón. – se asustó y se desapareció también.

Después de que Ginny subió a su cuarto no pudo conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Ron como siempre lo espero fuera del departamento, sólo que ahora tenia una sonrisa de bobo que se cargó en todo el camino. Cuando Harry le quiso preguntar que, que era lo que le pasaba, Ron se limitaba a comentar el buen día que hacia el día de hoy.

Ya enserio, no me pasa nada – sonrió a mas no poder.

seguro – contestó Harry mientras marcaba 62442 al teléfono del ministerio – seguro que algo paso con tu _novia _– cuando a Ron se le encendieron las orejas no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que mostrarles sus varitas a Frank quien rápidamente se las entregó.

no le veo la gracia – masculló molesto

yo pensé que si, con eso de que hoy hace un buen día y con esa sonrisa de idiota que traes… - subieron a los elevadores

por lo menos uno de los dos estaba feliz, comparando contigo y la vieja Umbrigbe, pareciera que la sapo esta que revienta (literalmente) de alegría… Ah bueno días sapo… uh quiero decir señorita Umbrigbe – la saludó mientras pasaban cerca de su pequeño cubículo, donde ahora trabajaba en el departamento de seguridad mágica, en el despacho de Uso Indebido de artefactos muggle, el antiguo puesto de Arthur Weasley.

Muy buenos sean para ustedes, señores – saludó con una sonrisa mas grande que la de Ron, pero muy falsa. Harry en otras ocasiones se hubiera aguantado la risa hasta llegar a su propio cubículo (uno mucho mas grande) pero apenas esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Por qué Ginny ahora no nos acompañó? – preguntó sentándose en la silla de Harry, este se apoyo en la pared.

Llego tarde de una misión y todavía debe seguir dormida – se encogió de hombros haciéndose el indiferente.

Ah, hubiera jurado que… no nada olvídalo – habló Ron pero luego se puso a revisar papeles – este trabajo de auror es bueno¿no crees? – señaló una pila de archivos enfrente suyo – no es por nada, pero extraño cuando le pateábamos el trasero a los malos¿tu no?

Aja – respondió Harry vagamente viendo la pared donde se encontraban varias fotos de mortífagos

¿Qué ves? – se levantó interesado y observo la foto de Malfoy - ¿Qué pasa con el hurón?

Nada, es sólo que me preguntaba que estará haciendo

Seguramente morirse de hambre, por que su mansión en Wiltshire fue rematada y comprada anónimamente. Luna nos ha informado que ahora vive en lo que era Borgin y Burkes, y como sabemos no es lo que se dice un lugar muy lucrativo – hizo una mueca extraña – El ED se mantiene muy informado seguido de la Orden. En todo caso¿por que tan interesado¿No me digas que te estas volviendo a obsesionar con Malfoy? Por favor en sexto año tuvimos más que suficiente, créeme amigo.

Cállate Ron y ponte a trabajar – ordenó Harry fingiendo molestia

Cállate tu, ni que fueras mi jefe

Pero yo si soy su jefe, ahora los dos, pónganse a trabajar – apareció Kingsley Shacklebolt detrás de la puerta de su despacho y volvió a cerrarla, todos los presentes se pusieron serios y luego se rieron de ellos.

Yo digo que nos ama – añadió después de un rato Ron cuando todos volvieron a su trabajo

Ya quisieran – se escuchó decir de nuevo detrás de la puerta

Eso si dio miedo – rió pero Harry volvió a ignorarlo.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Y no me digas que nada, si paso algo con Ginny es obvio que piensas que me voy a poner de su lado y si es por eso que no me quieres contar, lo entiendo perfectamente…

Yo, Ron… bueno, gracias…

Tal vez Harry no debería de dudar tanto en la amistad de su pelirrojo amigo.

Pero ya sabes, si le rompes el corazón, yo te rompo los huesos – añadió despreocupado

O mejor tal vez si. Con Ron Weasley nunca se sabría.

Hermione Granger fue sin duda por mucho una de las mejores estudiantes que haya pisado Howgarts. Y muchos lo sabían. Como también sabían su extraña afición hacia los elfos domésticos.

Era cierto que Hermione Granger desde su cuarto año creó la P.E.D.D.O y con ello que a los elfos domésticos se les diera una mejor situación laboral. Al mismo tiempo que también era cierto que los elfos domésticos vivían muy a gusto aun en deplorables condiciones.

Era por eso que a muchos les sorprendía tanta inteligencia desperdiciada en este caso tan perdido.

Hermione, Hermione – Heidi sin duda era una de las personas mas amables que Hermione haya conocido, era también muy simpática, pero lo que tenia de simpática, por desgracia tenia de torpe – oh lo siento – una señora ya grande la miro con ojos desaprobatorios por el ruido que hacia.

¿Qué pasa?

El jefe quiere verte – Hermione se rasco la cabeza pensando en que le buscaba su jefe pero la sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara cuando Heidi le sonrió y le levanto los pulgares.

¿A mi¿Es-es-estas, segura? – preguntó dudosa, Heidi asintió.

Para cuando Hermione tocó la puerta ligeramente y un grave "Pase" se escuchó del otro lado, sintió que todo el mundo se le venia encima. ¿Y si no aprobaban la ley¿Y si Amos (su jefe) se reía en su cara? Claro no antes de promover a Anthony… Entonces comprendió que estaba delirando. Anthony Kingston, no era mejor que ella y ella tampoco se rendiría tan fácilmente, no antes de dar pelea.

Oh Hermione, eres tu – dijo Amos Diggory cuando la vio parada frente a su puerta – pasa, pasa. Cierra la puerta por favor y toma asiento.

Em si, muchas gracias – se sentó

Y bien¿Qué es lo que me tienes?

Vera, eh trabajado en esto desde hace varios años, cuando estaba en Howgarts. – saco varios papeles – Cree la Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros (PEDDO) con un principal objetivo: mejorar la situación actual de los elfos. Los elfos domésticos son criaturas que yo considero que tienen mucho potencial y se me hace muy injusto que brujas y magos solo se les consideren para el trabajo "sucio"…

¿A dónde quieres llegar? – intervino

Bueno… - pensó en que decir – como dije, quiero que sus condiciones mejoren, que se les de una paga…

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione – negó con la cabeza – ¿Crees que los magos permitirán esto? Y no sólo los magos, si no también los mismos elfos. A ellos les gusta como viven, no puedes quitarle sus sueños y esperanzas, ellos viven para servir y si se los quitas, les quitas todo.

Lo se, pero vera, hay muchas familias de magos que todavía después de la caída definitiva de Vol- de Quien usted sabe – agregó mejor, antes de que a su jefe le diera un ataque – siguen tratando a los elfos como basura, es por eso que también quisiera añadir, que a los aurores se les vinculara con eso.

¿Aurores?

Pensé en ellos y en el poco trabajo que tienen ahora. Bueno, ahora lo tendrán si se legisla esta ley. Los magos ya no podrán tratar mal a sus elfos, y tendrán que renovar un permiso para permitírseles tenerlos. No tendrá ningún costo, bueno, solamente si se les trato bien y no se levanto ninguna multa.

¿Qué quiere decir con multa?

Es ahí donde van a entrar los aurores, cada cierto tiempo a alguien del sector se le asignara un grupo de familias que posean elfos domésticos y tendrá el permiso de revisar las condiciones en las que vive y como le tratan. Si las cosas se ponen peores, los mismos elfos tendrán el derecho de venir y denunciar sus maltratos. Se que la naturaleza del elfo es no hablar mal de sus amos, por ello mismo e conseguido a un representante de la misma raza. – En ese instante apareció una criatura de unos inmensos ojos grandes y verdes – Señor, déjeme presentarle a Dobby.

Mucho gusto, Señor, Dobby esta encantado de conocerle – hizo una reverencia

Eh – quiso hablar pero el atuendo del elfo no le dejaba ver - El gusto es mío, Dobby.

Dobby, se encargara de que todo vaya bien. Tome – saco una carpeta – Aquí esta todos los antecedentes de Dobby, el a trabajado al servicio de la familia Malfoy hasta el verano de 1993, hasta que se le dio un nuevo empleo en Howgarts un año mas adelante. El fue el claro ejemplo de la tiranía y de una vida destinada a la esclavitud, que sin embargo se le dio una nueva oportunidad y la aprovechó; un elfo muy honrado, servicial y trabajador, y yo no dudo que cumpla el papel que se necesita para representar a sus iguales en este ministerio. – A Dobby parecía que iba a llorar de la emoción.

Bien, supongamos que le apoyo, que apruebo la ley. No sólo tiene que convencerme a mi, si no al mismo Ministro. Y estoy seguro que usted no es millonaria ni tiene una fortuna. ¿Donde conseguirá dinero para levantar esta campaña? Y también debe hablar con el jefe de la oficina de Aurores.

No se preocupe, lo tengo todo cubierto. Hoy mismo hablare con el señor Shacklebolt. Por el otro asunto: Afiliarse al PEDDO es muy simple, con una cantidad de dos sickles se regala una insignia y se puede conseguir en todas las sucursales de Sortilegios Weasley, formando así ya parte. Y también la fiesta del Ministerio es una gran oportunidad – Hermione parecía extasiada – Mucha gente asistirá al evento. Y eso me dará la oportunidad de hablar con varias personas, si el Señor Ministro ve que muchos apoyan la causa, aseguro que no se negaría.

Señorita Hermione, yo veo en usted algo que le apuesto que mucha gente quisiera tener. Usted tiene coraje y valor al venir frente a mi a pedirme algo que se considera prácticamente imposible – Hermione agachó la cabeza, y se puso a recoger sus cosas - Pero bueno, estamos en un mundo mágico, aquí todo es posible. Tiene totalmente mi apoyo.

¿¡Qué!? Lo dice enserio – su sonrisa abarcaba toda la sala – Yo, yo, yo no se que decir, bueno si, si se, **Muchas Gracias**

Espero y no me defraude, Señorita Granger, me escuchó. Y usted tampoco Dobby.

No señor, primero Dobby se tira hacia un precipicio antes de defraudar a tan grande persona como usted… antes Dobby…

Creo que el Señor entendió bien Dobby, y no será necesario que hagas nada, nosotros jamás lo defraudaremos. Y déjeme decirle que es totalmente cierto y es una oportunidad que jamás podría rechazar.

Salieron de la oficina con una sonrisa en la cara.

¡Dobby¡Dobby¡Lo logramos! – brincó de alegría

Dobby esta muy feliz señorita, ahora todos los amigos de Dobby van a ser igual de felices como Dobby – empezó a llorar – No se que hizo Dobby para merecer algo como esto, es mas de lo que uno como yo esperaría.

No Dobby, tú te mereces eso y mucho mas, nos ayudaste mucho, a Harry, a Ron, a mí y al mundo entero. Tú te mereces el cielo. – Le abrazó – Ahora hay que darle la noticia a Harry y a Ron.

Pero Dobby debe regresar a Howgarts…

No te preocupes, hable con McGonagall y todo resuelto. Ahora vayamos a la oficina de aurores, a hablar con el señor Kingsley Shacklebolt. – dijo con su todavía enorme sonrisa.

Tal vez, tal vez, el día de hoy todos se equivocarían y la PEDDO después de todo no seria una causa perdida.

Ginny Weasley se encontraba acostada todavía en su cama. Se sentía fatal. No quería mentirle a Harry de esa forma, pero no tenia opción. Tan solo esperaba que todo resultara a lo planeado. Y es que dejarle tal misión a Draco Malfoy se le hacia una calamidad. Pero por lo pronto se arreglaría para ir al Ministerio, tenia que entregar unos informes antes de las 12:00.

¿Tu que opinas, Arnold? – saco varias capas y túnicas. Su soplido enano sobre voló sobre la segunda túnica. – Creo que va bien con mi color – bromeo, ya que todas sus túnicas para el trabajo eran del mismo color, azul. – ¡Hay no puede ser! Se me olvidaba que hoy tenía que asistir a Grimmauld Place, me bañare rápido.

Pero antes de que Ginny siquiera se metiera a bañar, una lechuza apareció por su ventana y le dejó un trozo de pergamino. Tomo la carta y la lechuza, salio volando.

_Para Hermione Granger_

_Se que llevamos mucho tiempo de vernos, que sólo compartimos unas cuantas charlas en nuestro transcurso en Howgarts, y que yo siempre te considere una sabelotodo y tu a mi una esnob, pero por favor, hay algo urgente que debo contarte.__ Te agradecería que te comunicaras conmigo lo más pronto que pudieras. O si no nos pudiéramos ver mañana a las 7:00 de la mañana en el café que esta aun lado de los Sortilegios Weasley de Hogsmade._

_Atentamente Parvati Patil_

Bien, Ginny no necesitaba leer la carta dos veces para saber que había problemas.

…………………………………

Harry¿esa no es Hermione con Dobby? – pregunto Ron que parecía que había visto a un elefante montando una bicicleta, como aquella vez que la castaña la había llevado a un lugar muggle llamado Circo, pero bueno, esa era otra historia.

Eso parece – afirmo cuando Dobby se detuvo y jalo de la falda a Hermione señalándolos con alegría. Hermione volteo y saludo con una sonrisa. Se acerco a ellos no sin antes saludar a Dolores que con su hipócrita sonrisa le recibió.

Hola, chicos – a vista de Harry y Ron parecía ansiosa – He venido a ver a su jefe. Si todo sale como espero, muchos (y entre ellos ustedes) saldrán beneficiados. ¿Verdad que si, Dobby?

Oh si, la señorita Hermione Granger es muy buena, Dobby bendice el día que la conoció.- Empezó a gimotear y todos voltearon escandalizados a ver lo que pasaba, Dobby trato de volver a hablar - Harry Potter, señor, Dobby se emociona de verlo, Dobby tiene muchos regalos que hacerle, Harry Potter, señor.

No es necesario, Dobby. – se apresuro a decir Harry.

Oh, Harry Potter, señor, usted es tan bueno – Dobby iba a romper a llorar, de nuevo.

Heeeeermiooooone – le suplico Ron, al ver el escándalo que el elfo iba a armar. La castaña puso una mano en el hombro de Dobby.

¡Mira, Dobby! – señaló – La oficina se acaba de abrir, de seguro que ya se debe de haber desocupado.

Ah, Hermione Granger – exclamo detrás de ella el mismísimo Kingsley Shacklebolt – O más bien debería decir, Hermione _Weasley_.

De no ser por que las paredes de los cubículos eran de color claro y no rojas, la cabeza de Ron hubiera desaparecido. Su cara se puso tan roja y sus orejas (aun mas) que cualquiera pudo jurar que salía vapor por ellas. Pero Hermione era otra cosa, su cabello, que a diferencia de el de Ron era castaño no le ayudaba en nada ocultar su sonroses. Los dos empezaron a toser desmesuradamente.

¿QUÉ?

¡Que dice!

Nosotros… él… yo…

Ella no… bueno… usted no…

Bueno, si… pero no… no piensa…

Lo que ellos quieren decir – empezó a hablar Harry al ver que sus amigos no terminaban de decir incoherencias. – Es que ellos no están comprometidos. – De ser otras circunstancias, él se hubiera partido de la risa.

Ah, ya veo – puso una mano en su mentón – Quizás no debería oír lo que dicen algunos rumores. Se que los rumores no son del todo cierto, pero cuando son buenas noticias, de las que no se tienen tan seguido, a uno le dan ánimos de escucharles. Pero bueno – tosió – Que la trae por aquí, Hermione.

Oh, si. Quería… bueno, quiero hablar con usted. ¿Le molestarían unos cuantos minutos?

Por supuesto que no, pase a mi oficina.

_Ya __habían pasado varios días desde que Draco había salido del ala de la enfermería. Los rumores de cómo Harry Potter lo había atacado en el baño de mujeres del segundo piso y de cómo Draco estuvo al borde de la muerte si Snape no hubiera llegado justo a tiempo, seguían teniendo mas fuerza y todo el mundo quería declaraciones ya ahora que no estaba en custodia de Madame Pomfrey._

_Al Draco Malfoy de antes le hubiera encantado relatar el "verdadero" relato a toda el colegio a la hora del desayuno; al Draco Malfoy de antes le hubiera fascinado ver como echaban a patadas a San Potter de Howgarts en un, dos por tres. Pero el no era el Draco Malfoy de antes y por mucho que detestara a Harry Potter tenia muchas cosas por hacer. _

_Hola, Draco – interrumpió sus pensamientos Pansy _

_Uff – bufó molesto - ¿Qué quieres Pansy?_

_Perdóneme su majestad – contesto altanera – no pensé que su excelencia no estuviera de buen humor – respiro hondo, se había sorprendido por su atrevimiento. Draco levanto una ceja y la observo. No era normal que le contestara de esa manera._

_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Pansy? – repitió molesto, Pansy le entregó una caja de chocolates – Ya te habías tardado – añadió abriendo el paquete y mordisqueo uno – puaj, odio el coco._

_No te los estoy dando yo. Tu madre me ha carteado y me dijo que te los diera. Mujer inteligente, apuesto a que Crabbe estaría en estos momentos peleándose con Goyle a ver quien de los dos se lo queda. De todas formas son buenos Slytherin¿cierto?_

_Son unos idiotas. – siguió mordiendo varios chocolates – unos idiotas incompetentes._

_Pero son tus amigos_

_Yo no tengo amigos – la volteo a ver furioso – Un Malfoy nunca tendrá amigos, en la única persona en la que se puede confiar es…_

…_En uno mismo – termino Pansy – Un gran sabio hombre que es tu padre¿no? Creo que debiste de haberlo __escuchado antes de que entrara a azkaban o haberlo pensado mejor antes de dejar que te hicieras esto – tomo su brazo y jalo su túnica. El rojo nítido de la marca tenebrosa contrastaba con el tono grisáceo de su piel. Draco se oculto rápidamente el antebrazo y miro hacia todas partes. La sala común estaba vacía – Mírate Draco, en lo que te has convertido. El esta tomando fuerza, es verdad. ¿Pero que va a pasar contigo¿Con todos nosotros? Somos excelentes Slytherin¿verdad? Pensando sólo en nosotros mismos, en nuestro bienestar antes que el de otros. ¿Sabes lo que siento ahora? Miedo, miedo por que tu y yo no somos eternos y que estas jugando con fuego. _

_Eso no es asunto tuyo, Pansy. Yo se lo que hago. – Pansy sonrio amargamente._

_Eres todo un experto ¿cierto? - Se levanto del sofa y lo encaro - Por mucho que sea nuestra antipatía hacia Dumbledore, eso no lo hace débil ni mucho menos tonto – Al ver la cara de Malfoy añadió – Por mucho que lo dudes, no soy estúpida. Y solo hace falta unir los puntos para saber quien le dio ese collar a Karen Bell o como sea, o quien envió esa botella de vino a Slughorn o a donde vas todas las madrugadas junto con Crabbe y Goyle. O con quien vas a desahogar tus penas cuando tus planes se frustran. Hasta Potter lo sospecha, y déjame decirte que no descansara hasta encontrar tan solo una prueba para culparte de todo. Si Draco, te he seguido a todas partes. _

_¿Y POR QUE DIABLOS ME HAS ESTADO ESPIANDO?_

_POR QUE ME PREOCUPAS – empezó a llorar – Demonios, me preocupas tanto, y aunque te cueste creerlo hay gente que te quiere. Tu mamá te quiere y daría su vida por ti sin dudarlo… - se calmo un poco y enrojeció – y yo también daría mi vida por ti, por que yo… por que yo te amo ¿Vaya Slytherin, eh? Amando a otra persona que no sea ella misma. Creo que mi lugar estaría mejor con los apestosos de Hufflepuff; unos buenos para nada. – Salio corriendo del lugar._

- No eres una buena para nada, Pansy – susurro entre sueños un Malfoy más grande.

**¿Adivinen que? Volví, jojojo, espero perdonen mi demora, pero es que había estado atareada y la inspiración no me servia para nada si no fuera otra cosa que hacer tarea.**** Pobre Harry, no, no es que Ginny sea mala, recuerden que todo tiene un porque. ¡No me maten (todavía)! **

**Me costo mucho escribir esta ultima parte por que ODIO con todo mi corazón a Draco Malfoy. El no es una buena persona, es cruel, avara y ambiciosa. Pero tal vez el amor puede ayudarla a hacer una buena persona (Si, lo se, tengo la palabra CREDULA escrita en mi frente) aunque, claro no un santo. En algún momento del séptimo libro por lo menos se debe de plantear la realidad de lo bueno y lo malo. Si no, JK no sintiera pena por el. ****Quiero saber si puedo mejorar, y que mejor que con sus comentarios (Sólo denle GO a Submit Review). **

**Ahora si, ****mátenme; por que no hubo mucho acercamiento entre la pareja principal. Pero no se preocupen que en el próximo capitulo es la Fiesta, y habrá un beso; mejor no digo nada mas por el momento. **

**La cuenta regresiva comienza en 4**

**Y arriba la PEDDO**

**Un Gran saludo.**

**Maureen-Evans (EN PLENO DIA ROJO)**


End file.
